Equestria Preteens Season 4
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Good news and bad news pervades the town as Pa Fielder and Granny Smith have become engaged, but Doug's parents have died in a car crash. Spirits are raised with more mysteries, a retelling of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and a visit to the North Pole to meet Santa Claus. However, the biggest adventure is in Doug's final birthday gift from his parents.
1. Halbeisens

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 1: Halbeisens

(It opens at the Halbeisen house as Granny arrives with the other Apples.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: Hey Mrs. Apple, what's up?  
Granny: Mote and I are getting married.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Oh my goodness.  
Doug: Way to go, Pa! Can you believe it, Applejack! We're gonna be brother and sister!  
Applejack: Well... Close enough.

(Everyone has a chuckle.)

Applejack: Come on, now. We gotta get ta the high school.)

(Cut to the high school as the gang arrives.)

Doug: Man, can you believe it, gang?! We're officially high school students!  
Twilight: YEAH! Let's go in!

(Twilight pulls the whole gang into the building. Cut to later as the gang's relaxing after class looking at clubs on the board when Pa drives up.)

Doug: Hey Pa. I thought Mom and Dad were picking me up.  
Pa: Doug... Your parents... There was an accident.

(Doug's eyes widen. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Doug's there with the apples.)

Applejack: Um... You okay there, Doug?  
Doug: No. No, I'm not.  
Applejack: Look sugar cube, we all know how you-  
Doug: No, you don't! No one knows what I'm going through!  
Applejack: ... Don't ever say I don't know that.  
Doug: I'm sorry. It's just... My mom and dad.  
Applejack: I know, Sugar Cube. I know.

(The two hug as the rest of the soon-to-be family joins in.)

The End.


	2. Fall Formal

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 2: Fall Formal

(It opens as the gang goes to the high school as the gang returns, and Doug notices something on the notice board.)

Doug: Hey, that Fall Formal's coming up. You know, I never did go to a dance before. Maybe do some seizing of the day, and that sort of stuff.  
Twilight: It might be fun.  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Applejack: Hey, maybe I can get a booth set up ta sell some stuff made by the apple family. A bit of extra revenue, ya know.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, the entertainment is a demonstration by the Wonder Colts X-Games team! Maybe I can show of some of my moves!  
Pinkie: And we can all party!  
Rarity: Yes, well I know what I'll do. I'm going to finally meet... Him.  
Pinkie: Him! Who?  
Rarity: The man of my dreams.  
John: Well, hope springs eternal. I think I'll just enjoy the day.  
Hagrid: Me too.  
Chris: Party! Party, party, party!

(Cut to Rarity's house as she brings out several outfits.)

Rarity: Now, here's our chance to look FABULOUS!

(The girls end up dressed as they were in Equestria Girls as they guys try out a few tuxedos. Doug's is dark green. Rob's is white. Chris' is blue, and John's is black as he rolls on his top hat.)

John: Lovely.  
Rarity: Good! Now, I believe we have a job to do.  
Doug: What job?  
Rarity: Keeping these clothes intact for a few weeks.  
Doug: Oh yeah.

(Cut to the formal as the group arrives.)

Doug: Alright guys, this is it! Our first high school party!  
Chris & Pinkie: PARTY!

(The two zoom off as Applejack chuckles and pulls out an apple cart as the others head in as Rainbow Dash sees the x game team as she smiles.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, um... I was wondering if I could show you some of my moves after the formal.  
Spitfire: Sounds fine. See you then.

(They head out.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoo! Hello X Games career!

(Cut to Pinkie and Chris going through the refreshments as Celestia comes up.)

Celestia: You know, you two, you should really save some for everyone else.  
Pinkie: Sorry.  
Chris: Me too.  
John: Hagrid and I will keep an eye on them, madam.  
Hagrid: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: I will too.  
Hagrid: How'd you do?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm doing my part after the Formal.  
Hagrid: Great!

(Cut to Twilight and Doug looking around as Doug sees a voting booth for Formal Princess as he goes to it as Sunset comes up.)

Sunset: You're voting for me, right?  
Doug: ... Why?  
Sunset: Because if you don't, I'll punch a hole through your face.  
Doug: Save your strength. I already have three.  
Sunset: ... You're alright, Halbeisen.

(Doug puts in a vote as someone else comes up.)

Sunset: Also... Um... Sorry about your mom and dad.  
Doug: ... Thanks.

(Cut to Rarity as she sees a blond white guy in a matching tuxedo.)

Rarity: Oh, he's just as I imagined. Don't let him go, Rarity. But don't go to fast. Oh, I just can't lose him now! He's just as I imagined!

(Rarity goes up to the figure.)

Blueblood: Hello there. I'm Blueblood Prince.  
Rarity: I am Rarity. Rarity Belle.  
Blueblood: My, you're lovely.  
Rarity: Why thank you.

(Cut to Doug meeting up with the gang as they're enjoying the food and talking, with Pinkie and Chris managing to keep themselves restrained.)

Doug: Hey guys, you voted for the Formal Princess yet?  
Pinkie: There's a Formal Princess? Ooh! I know just who to vote for!  
Chris: Me too!

(The two grab the others and go off as Doug stares.)

Celestia: Aren't you voting?  
Doug: Already did, Principal.

(Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Can you believe this?! I just got out of a conversation about evolution with the science professor!  
Doug: Congrats.  
Twilight: Oh, and I think Rarity found her prince. I saw her head into the fields with some blond guy.  
Doug: Oh cool.

(Cut to Fluttershy going to the biology farm and talking to the chick.)

Fluttershy: Oh, you chicks are so cute! I wonder what'll happen once you cute little fellas grow up.

(Cut to outside as Rarity and Blueblood are talking with jackets on when they come across a puddle.)

Blueblood: Oh dear. One would hate to get one's shoes wet.  
Rarity: Indeed. One would.  
Blueblood: One's jacket should do just the thing.  
Rarity: I quite agree.

(Blueblood takes Rarity's jacket and puts it over a puddle as she blinks and moodily puts the jacket over her shoulders. Cut to Applejack at her cart as business seems to be good when Doug comes up.)

Doug: Hey Applejack, up for voting for the Formal Princess? I'll watch the stand for you.  
Applejack: Well thank ya, Doug. I'll be back in a minute.

(Applejack walks up as Trixie comes up.)

Doug: Hey Trixie, what would you like?  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks she'll just have a simple apple.  
Doug: Okay. That'll be two bucks.  
Trixie: Here you go.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Applejack comes back.)

Applejack: Thanks for the breather, Doug.  
Doug: Anytime.

(Doug heads in as Rarity and Blueblood come up.)

Applejack: Howdy-do, Rarity. Enjoying the night?  
Rarity: Why yes, I am. Thank you, Applejack. You've given yourself time to enjoy the formal, I hope.  
Applejack: Actually, Doug gave it to me.  
Rarity: Lovely. I think I'll have those apple fries. They've got me curious.  
Applejack: Great. They're basically apples cut down and baked.

(Rarity pays as she takes them and takes a bite.)

Rarity: Ooh, lovely.  
Applejack: And for ya, sir?  
Blueblood: Hmph.

(Blueblood goes off.)

Applejack: Big jerk.  
Rarity: Tell me about it.

(Rarity follows. Cut to later as everyone's together and everyone has voted.)

Twilight: I wonder who's gonna win! I hope it's you, Rarity!  
Rarity: Oh, I doubt it's me.  
Applejack: Hey, where's that hoity toity feller you were with?  
Rarity: I had about enough of him.  
John: I saw your jacket pretty damp, so here's mine.  
Rarity: Thank you, John. Glad to see there's at least one gentleman here.

(Celestia comes up.)

Celestia: Alright, students! It's time to reveal the Formal Prince and Princess. First, the princess. And with a landslide victory, the Formal Princess is Twilight Sparkle!

(Twilight gapes as everyone but Sunset cheers.)

Trixie: Hey Sunset, if it helps, Trixie voted for you.  
Sunset: ... Whatever.

(Twilight comes up and is wearing a plastic crown as she's speechless.)

Celestia: And the Formal Prince is... Doug Halbeisen!  
Doug: ... Huh?  
Hagrid: Get up there, pal.  
Doug: But I...

(Doug's pulled up as he turns red and nervously waves.)

Twilight: Wow.  
Doug: Probably just by the skin of my teeth.  
Celestia: Nope.  
Doug: Wow. I've got more friends than I thought.

(Sunset smiles a little as she takes a sip of punch.)

The End.


	3. Now Museum, Now You Don't

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 3: Now Museum, Now You Don't

(It opens at the museum.)

Hagrid (narrating): The gang and I were on a class field trip to the Canterlot Museum where we busted the case of the Black Knight Ghost, as such, we already knew the place like the back of our hands. Right now, we were all just enjoying the sights.

(Cut to inside as the gang's looking around.)

Doug: Wow! Hagrid and Chris better hurry up, or they'll miss the museum tour.

(Hagrid and Chris arrive as Chris' dressed like a samurai.)

Chris: Hi-ya!  
Hagrid: Sorry. Chris insisted on dressing like this.  
Rarity: For goodness' sake, Chris, cut down on the Karate Kid comic books!  
Chris: Sorry. I just can't wait to see the samurai exhibit.  
Hagrid: Me too.  
John: Come on, all. Let's catch up with the rest of the tour.

(They head up as an Asian American woman is at an exhibit with a pair of wooden swords.)

Woman: Konichiwa. That means "Good morning".  
Everyone: Good morning.  
Woman (gesturing at the swords): These two swords, the Dai Sword and the Whaki are over seven hundred years old.  
Everyone: Ooh...  
Woman: Once, they were used by the evil samurai warlord, Asakari.  
Pinkie: Asakari?  
Woman: Yes. We have an artist rendition of him, over here.

(She points to a picture of a large samurai with a square jaw.)

Hagrid: Wow, Miss Takai, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of that guy.  
Sunset: Mind if I take a closer look at them?  
Takai: Yes, I would mind. These swords are cursed.  
Fluttershy: C-cursed?  
Takai: Anyone who touches them will be haunted by the Ghost of Lord Asakari.  
Fluttershy: G-ghost?  
Sunset: Yeash, if you don't want people touching 'em, just say so. Don't make up some stupid legend.  
Twilight: Actually, it's not a legend. It's on a plaque near Asakari's portrait.  
Sunset: Oh.  
Takai: Come along, class. We have much more to see.

(The gang walks off.)

Hagrid: Well, that was some Do Not Touch sign, huh?  
Chris: Yeah.  
Fluttershy: S-shouldn't we follow them?  
Hagrid: Oh come on! Who believes in curses?  
Fluttershy: I do! Like that curse that turned Simone and Lina into evil cat people!  
Chris: She's right.  
Hagrid: Okay, fair point, but-  
Voice: Yah!

(They turn to see a version of the samurai from the painting with red skin and white hair.)

Chris: Oh, excuse us, Mr. Samurai.  
Asakari: Hi-ya!  
Hagrid: AH! It's the Samurai Ghost!  
Asakari: Hi-ya!  
Hagrid: Bye-ya!

(Hagrid drags the two away, causing Chris to catch his kimono on a spear as Asakari goes for the swords and takes them as the others arrive.)

Takai: My swords! They're gone!

(The three come up.)

Chris: It was the Samurai Ghost! He was here!  
Sunset: Yeah, right. I bet one of you three did it. You were all just in the room, weren't you?  
Applejack: Now hold your horses there, Sunset. I've known these three for years, and none of 'em are crooks.

(A security guard goes up to them.)

Guard: Alright you three, where'd you hide those swords?!  
Chris: Dude, we didn't steal anything! Go ahead and search us! We've got nothing to hide!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, go ahead and search 'em.  
Sunset: It would be my pleasure to help you.  
Guard: Stand back, kid. I'm in charge here, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!

(He empties all their backpacks as the swords aren't in there.)

Guard: They're clean.  
Hagrid: That was easy.

(Just then, a very short man goes up the guard.)

Man: Thornesbe, as curator of this museum, I demand to know if you've found those swords yet!  
Thornesbe: Not yet, Mr. Dayton.  
Dayton: Heads will roll, Thornesbe!

(Dayton goes to Chris.)

Dayton: Say, isn't this the kid who tore his kimono?  
Twilight: Hm...  
Thornesbe: Yes sir. They're my prime suspects.  
Hagrid: Did you hear that, you two? They think we did it.  
Chris: Yeah.  
Fluttershy: Please, sir, we didn't do it. I don't even like weapons.  
Rarity: Oh, don't worry, you three. No one really thinks you did it.

(Cut to the next day as the Equestria Daily reads "Local Kids Steal Swords". Cut to the clubhouse as the gang's there.)

Hagrid: This is horrible!  
Chris: I know! Everyone thinks the three of us stole the swords!  
Fluttershy: What are we gonna do?!  
Doug: We're gonna solve this case. Now we've gotta act fast, or that nutty guard will have you three sent to jail.  
Hagrid: Jail?!  
Chris: You guys won't forget to write us, will ya?  
Applejack: The three of ya aint goin' ta jail. Not as long as the Tina Borst Detective Agency is on the case.  
Chris: We're saved gang!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Twilight: I have an idea.  
Hagrid: YIPPEE!  
Twilight: But we'll have to go back to the museum and search for clues.  
Chris: Uh-oh.  
Hagrid: I was afraid she was going to say that.

(The gang heads to the museum as Sunset watches from the shadows.)

Sunset: What are they up to now? I better follow them and find out.

(Sunset quietly shadows them. Cut to the museum as the gang arrives and heads in.)

Doug: Come on, you guys. We've gotta find those swords.

(Sunset hops in front of them.)

Sunset: Ah-ha! I've caught you! Now where'd you hide those swords?!  
Chris: We didn't do it, Sunset. Honest.  
Sunset: Then why are you here?  
Doug: The same as you. To find out who did. Care to help us?  
Sunset: ... Fine, but expect an "I told you so" if I'm right.  
Doug: And expect a "We told you so" when we're right.  
Rarity: I believe it is time we searched for clues.  
Twilight: Correct, Rarity.  
Dayton (VO): We've got to get to the bottom of this theft!  
Hagrid: Somebody's coming. We better hide.

(They quickly go behind an alcove and peak out.)

Dayton: What kind of guard are you, Thornesbe?! Letting someone steal those priceless antiques. If I weren't leaving on my vacation, I'd fire you!  
Thornesbe: Fire me?! It's not my fault your million dollar security system failed!  
Takai: It failed because someone who works here must have stolen the swords.  
Dayton: Are you accusing us?! How do we know you didn't steal the swords yourself?!  
Takai: Why would I steal the swords myself?  
Thornesbe: They're insured, aren't they?! If we don't find those swords, you could make a lot of money!  
Twilight: Wow.  
Sunset: Maybe you guys are right.  
Dayton: We'll talk about this after we find those swords.  
Chris: Wow. They sure don't sound too happy.  
Fluttershy: Yeah.  
Doug: It's time to find some clues. So, let's split up, gang.

(Cut to Sunset, Twilight, Chris, Hagrid, Pinkie, and Fluttershy looking around.)

Sunset: You guys do this often?  
Chris: Almost every case we work.  
Sunset: Yeash.  
Hagrid: Anyone found anything yet?  
Pinkie: Uh-uh.

(A beeping is heard.)

Twilight: It's the others.

(Twilight goes for a Power Rangers Communicator.)

Doug: Team 1 to Team 2.  
Rarity: No luck here in the East Wing. How about you?  
Twilight: Negative in the West Wing.  
Doug: Alright then. Let's regroup.

(Doug's group Teleports to the others.)

Sunset: ... I won't say I like you guys... But you have some awesome stuff.  
John: Come on, gang! We've got to find those swords!

(They go to a life-sized replica of the Spruce Goose.)

Doug: Wow! Look at the size of that plane!  
Hagrid: It must be twenty feet tall!  
Twilight: Twenty-two-point-seven according the plaque.

(Pinkie finds a piece of paper.)

Chris: What's that, Pinkie?  
Pinkie: Beats me.

(Twilight looks at it.)

Twilight: Hey, it's a clue.  
Everyone: A clue?  
Twilight: It's an insurance policy.  
Applejack: Hey, you're right. It says here that Miss Takai will get a million dollars if the swords are stolen.  
Doug: A million dollars, huh? It looks like we've officially got a suspect.  
Chris: Great work, Pinkie!  
Pinkie: Thanks, Chris!

(They suddenly gape and stare.)

Pinkie: Chris? Gang?

(Pinkie turns to see Asakari there.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Asakari: Hi-ya!  
Chris: It's the Samurai Ghost!  
Doug: Let's get out of here!

(They rush off as Asakari chases after them.)

Rainbow Dash: Quick, into the plane!

(They head in, but find themselves cornered as Asakari closes in on them.)

Hagrid: Looks like we've been grounded.

(Twilight looks behind her.)

Twilight: Wait, there's a door here.

(Doug tries to turn it.)

Doug: It's locked!  
Rainbow Dash: We'll never get out of here!  
Pinkie: Stand back!

(Pinkie pulls out a battering ram.)

Pinkie: I'll open it!

(Pinkie crashes through the door with it.)

Rarity: Where did you put a battering ram?  
Pinkie: Twilight's bag.

(They then rush through and rush forward in airplane outfits.)

Chris: Welcome to Tina Borst Airlines Flight 47, sir.  
Asakari: Huh?

(Asakari is set down by the gang.)

Chris: Stay safe, and buckle your seat belts.

(Chris practically ties Asakari into his seat. They then rush off as Asakari roars and breaks free of the seat belts.)

Hagrid: Here he comes again!

(Fluttershy opens another door as a life raft comes out.)

Chris: Oh boy!

(They get on the life raft and ride out of the plane. Asakari follows them to the Ancient Egypt exhibit as they hide in a giant pot as he passes, they tie him up with bandages and slam him into an unused sarcophagus as they chain it up.)

Hagrid: Great going, gang!  
Doug: Come on. We better tell Thornesbe and Dayton that there really is a ghost.  
Sunset: After all this, I'd believe it.

(Cut to a few minutes later as the three are there.)

Hagrid: Here's the Samurai Ghost who stole the swords.  
Chris: Yeah, right here.  
Dayton: Ghost? I don't see any ghost.  
Doug: Don't worry, Mr. Dayton. The ghost is absolutely, positively, undeniably in this case.

(Twilight opens it as it's empty.)

Sunset: ... How'd he do that?  
Doug: Of course we could be wrong.  
Takai: What's the meaning of this?!  
Rainbow Dash: But we had the ghost locked up in this case!  
Hagrid: Yeah! And we tied him up with bandages!  
Thornesbe: If ya ask me, these three stole the swords.  
Dayton: Thornesbe! I am tired of your excuses. I want those swords back before I leave town, or you're through!  
Thornesbe: Uh... Yes sir, Mr. Dayton.  
Rarity: But how could the ghost escape from a locked mummy case?  
Chris: I don't know, Rarity.  
Hagrid: Hey, where are Twilight and Pinkie?  
Twilight (VO): We're over here.  
Doug: Where'd they go?

(A wall opens up to reveal the two.)

Twilight: Right here. Pinkie found this place.  
Applejack: Hey, this here leads to a secret passageway.  
John: Quite right. Let's see where it goes.  
Rarity: But there might be cobwebs and dust down there! I'll get all icky.  
Doug: Come on, Rarity! We've gotta solve this mystery for Chris, Hagrid, and Fluttershy!  
Rarity: ... Right! For our friends!

(They all head down and look around.)

Hagrid: It sure is dark and spooky down here.  
Fluttershy: Mm.  
Twilight: Look!

(They stop at a broken mummy case.)

Hagrid: It's another mummy case!  
Twilight: No it isn't.  
Applejack: Twilight's right. I remember this here case. It's the one we trapped the ghost in, but now it's all busted up from the inside.  
Doug: Wow! The ghost must've broken out and switched cases!  
Twilight: And look what's next to it!

(Twilight shows them the swords.)

Sunset: The Samurai Swords! The ghost did steal them!  
Doug: Come on, let's take 'em back.

(Doug picks up the swords as the ghost walks up.)

Asakari: Hi-ya!

(The gang rushes off. Eventually, Twilight takes the swords and heads off on her own as the others meet up with her, and Asakari arrives.)

Twilight: Dono Katanowa. Nese mono desu.  
Asakari: Huh?

(He looks confused before rushing off.)

Doug: Hey, what's the deal, Twilight? You just let the ghost get away with the swords.  
Twilight: No I didn't.

(Twilight pulls the swords out of her bag.)

Twilight: They're right here.  
Rarity: You mean he didn't take the real swords?  
Twilight: No Rarity. I said to him in Japanese, "Those swords are fake".  
Rarity: That's funny. Why wouldn't a Japanese ghost understand Japanese?  
Hagrid: Oh boy. I'm confused. This mystery needs more clues.  
Doug: Yeah, sure. Problem is, clues don't just walk up and say "Hi".

(A man comes up with a basket.)

Man: Hi.

(Everyone looks at him.)

Man: Plane ticket and bon voyage fruit basket for Mr. Dayton.  
Doug: We'll take it for him.  
Man: Thanks.

(The man walks off.)

Twilight: Hey, this is a one way plane ticket.  
Chris: Mr. Dayton must be taking a long vacation.  
Twilight: Well according to all the clues we've gathered, the ghost will get a one-way ticket to jail.  
Doug: Does this mean what I think it means?  
Twilight: That's right. I've got a plan.

(The gang huddles up. Cut to the exhibit as Asakari goes to the swords and takes them.)

Rarity (echoing): You have touched the sacred Samurai Swords!  
Asakari: Huh?  
Twilight (echoing): The curse of the dragon is upon you!

(A large dragon comes up and roars as it chases Asakari around as it flies off to reveal Chris and Hagrid in it as he chuckles and goes for the swords.)

Sunset: Don't touch these swords!

(Asakari laughs.)

Sunset: Don't say I didn't warn you?

(Sunset knocks Asakari around like a reverse of Hulk knocking Loki around until he lies on the ground gasping.)

Sunset: Now, Doug.  
Doug: Got it, Sunset!

(Doug releases a rope as a cage falls on top of him.)

Rarity: Good job, Sunset!  
Chris: Yeah! You turned that warlord into a sore lord!

(Cut to Asakari handcuffed to Thornesbe.)

Thornesbe: Thanks for finding the stolen swords, kids. I guess I owe you three an apology.  
Fluttershy: Oh, don't mention it. We all make mistakes.  
Doug: Thought you were pretty sneaky, didn't you, Mr. Samurai? Well we know who you are!  
Thornesbe: Well who is it?  
Twilight: Let's review the clues. The first clue was when Chris tore his kimono, and Mr. Dayton recognized it despite no one else noticing it was torn.  
Chris: What kinda clue is that?  
Pinkie: Beats me.  
Rarity: The second clue was when Twilight spoke to the ghost in Japanese. He didn't understand her.  
John: Right and Miss Takai can speak Japanese, so it couldn't have been her.  
Twilight: But the third clue was the most important one. Why would anyone buy a one way ticket if they were only going on vacation? That meant that the ghost could only be one person.

(Twilight removes the mask to reveal Dayton on stilts.)

Twilight: Mr. Dayton.  
Dayton: I could have made a million bucks, if it weren't for these pesky kids!

(Thornesbe takes the handcuffs off and puts them on Dayton's actual wrist.)

Thornesbe: And you were gonna fire me? Come on, Mr. Curator. You're going to jail.

(Thornesbe walks off with Dayton.)

Takai: I'd like to thank you kids for returning my stolen swords. Arigoto.  
Twilight: Duoy kasi mashi.  
Fluttershy: Yeah, you're welcome. Also, thanks for your help, Sunset.  
Sunset: ... Whatever...

(Sunset walks out as the gang heads home when Sunset looks over from behind a lamp post, sadly.)

The End.


	4. Hassle in the Castle

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 4: Hassle in the Castle

(It opens at a gloomy castle on an island as a figure in a white sheet looks at the area with a telescope. Cut to the gang as they're within his sight, driving a boat.)

Rainbow Dash: You sure picked a spooky day to go boating, Doug.  
Doug: Well it didn't start out that way. What could've happened?  
Twilight: It's very simple. When the biometric pressure dropped, and the warm offshore air came into contact with the mingling cold front, we ran into some unnavigable ambulation.  
John: You're right, Twilight. Whatever you said.  
Twilight: I said we're lost in a fog.  
Chris: Man, it's as thick as peanut butter.  
Rarity: Don't you mean pea soup?  
Chris: You eat what you like. I'll eat what I like.

(The boat suddenly slams against the shore.)

Rarity: Now what happened?!  
Doug: Looks like we've run aground.  
Chris: Yeah, but where? I thought this was a lake not an ocean.  
Twilight: Well, if I'm not mistaken, it looks like we're stuck on an old inland island called Haunted Isle.  
Hagrid: You and your big mouth!  
Rainbow Dash: The old Vasthead Castle's on this island. Maybe we can find help there.

(They walk to the castle, along the grim and spooky grounds, made worse by the fog.)

Fluttershy: This sure is a creepy place.  
Pinkie: Yeah. A regular gruesome camp.

(Pinkie comes across a map that's moving as she picks it up to find a turtle underneath it.)

Pinkie: Aw...

(Pinkie then looks at the map.)

Pinkie: Hey guys, I think I found something!

(Doug takes it.)

Doug: Looks like a torn piece of map.  
Pinkie: And on the back it says "Danger! Leave Haunted Isle."  
Applejack: It sure looks like someone's tryin' ta scare us off this island.  
Rarity: But whom? And why?  
Doug: I don't know, gang. But it looks like we've found ourselves a mystery, and maybe we'll find the answer at that old pirate castle. Come on, let's go!  
Fluttershy: Um... Let's... Not?

(They head off for the castle.)

Doug: Well, here it is. Old Vasthead Castle.

(They go inside.)

Chris: Man, what a place for a scare.  
Twilight: This place looks deserted.

(They see a painting of a man who looks like Captain Hook with two hands.)

Hagrid: That's Vasthead the Pirate. He sailed the seas in 1612.  
Rarity: He must have used this old castle for a hideout.  
Doug: A lake in Kansas?  
Rainbow Dash: Sure. Who would look for a pirate so far inland?  
Doug: Come on. Let's take a look around.

(They head off as the ghost follows them. They continue to look around.)

Hagrid: Man, this place is spooky.  
Twilight: I once read these old castles were loaded with traps.  
Rarity: Oh Twilight that only happens in mo-VIES!

(Rarity falls down a trap door.)

Twilight: Rarity! Rarity!  
John: What happened?!  
Twilight: Rarity fell through a trap door!

(They hear a horrible cackling and rush out of the room. Cut to the gang looking around.)

Doug: Come on! We've gotta find Rarity!  
Chris: Yeah, before the owner of that spooky laugh finds her.

(Cut to Rarity slamming on a wooden panel.)

Rarity: Let me out of here. Let me out of here, this instant!

(Rarity breaks through and sighs as she's out.)

Rarity: Alright. Where to next?

(Rarity looks at a door.)

Rarity: Well it's that or nothing.

(Rarity walks for the door just as a hand just misses grabbing her. Cut to the gang as they've split up to cover more ground, with Pinkie, Chris, and Hagrid looking around when they go to a doorway. Cut to Rarity as she's holding a vase and hears footsteps.)

Rarity: Someone's coming!

(Rarity slams the vase on what turns out to be Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Ow-how-how!  
Rarity: Hagrid!  
Hagrid: Oh, hi Rarity.

(The others arrive.)

Twilight: Hey look. Hagrid found Rarity.  
Hagrid: More like Rarity assaulted me. Could someone check my head for dents?

(Pinkie pats his head as he calls out again.)

Pinkie: Nope. No dents.  
Hagrid: Next time someone goes missing, Pinkie's in charge of the subgroup I'm in. First it was banging into that tree in Costa Rica and now getting my skull cracked open.  
Twilight: He's definitely alright.

(They hear the cackling again and turn to see a ghost floating in front of them.)

Chris: There goes that crazy laugh again!  
Rainbow Dash: And it's coming from that crazy sheet!  
Ghost: I warn you. Leave Haunted Isle and never return... The Phantom has spoken.

(The Phantom laughs again as the guys rush after him.)

John: Grab that phantom!

(The Phantom goes through the wall.)

Doug: D-d-did you see that?!  
Chris: Yeah!  
Hagrid: He went through the wall non-stop!  
Twilight: There's a very logical explanation for all this.  
Hagrid: Quick, tell me.  
Twilight: The place is haunted.  
Hagrid: Oh, thanks a lot. Let's just take that phantom's crazy advice, call our folks, and clear out of this crazy place?!  
Doug: No, Hagrid. We're not going.  
Hagrid: Why not?  
Doug: Three good reasons, Hagrid. First: No phantom's gonna scare us away. Second: Why does he want us off this island so bad? Third: I checked while we were looking for Rarity, and none of our phones are getting a signal.  
Hagrid: I'll buy that last one.  
Rarity: Hey, look over here! A clue!

(Rarity comes up with a large key.)

Rarity: I found a key in this old chest. It must belong to the phantom.  
Doug: Hey, there's some writing on it. "Second passage of the Old Bell."  
Applejack: Second passage?  
Chris: Old bell?  
Hagrid: There's no old bell in this old castle.  
Twilight: I've got it! The word passage must mean the passage in a book.  
Doug: Then the Old Bell must be the name of a book.  
Rainbow Dash: And the best place to find a book would be in the library.

(Cut to the gang in a library.)

Doug: Well, this is the book called the Old Bell, and look, in the second passage, the word Catacombs is underlined in red.  
Twilight: And if my knowledge of the area is correct, we should find catacombs in the basement.

(Cut to an old door as the gang stands in front of a large door with a large keyhole.)

Doug: This is the place.

(Doug puts the key in the lock as it opens. They look in and find an area filled with alters, skulls, and chests.)

Doug: Okay Chris. Go in and take a look around. We'll keep watch out here.  
Chris: Right.

(Chris goes in and looks around. He goes to a magician's hat and pulls out a rabbit.)

Chris: Ooh.

(Chris puts the rabbit back and taps it with a wand as flowers come out and spray him.)

Chris: Phew. I needed that. Guys, it's all clear!

(The gang comes in and finds more magician works.)

Hagrid: Man, look at all that crazy magic stuff. A saw 'em in two box. Disappearing cabinets. Levitating tables. Gosh.  
Rainbow Dash: But what's all this magic stuff doing here?  
Twilight: I think I'm beginning to figure it out.

(Footsteps are heard outside.)

Doug: Shh! Somebody's coming. Quick, into the closest. Hurry!

(They rush in as the door slams behind them.)

Doug: Whoever it was, they must've gone away.

(They hear the cackling again and turn to see the Phantom.)

Applejack: It's the Phantom!  
Phantom: I warned you to leave the island... Now you will pay...  
Pinkie: Okay. How much do you charge?  
John: He doesn't mean that kind of pay. Let's get out of here!

(They rush out as the Phantom chases them through the magic trinkets as Hagrid ends up inside the saw 'em in two box as a floating saw does its work.)

Hagrid: Help! HELP!  
Fluttershy: Hagrid!  
Hagrid: HELP!  
Fluttershy: Hagrid!

(The saw finishes as the two boxes fall over.)

Fluttershy: Oh, poor Hagrid.

(Fluttershy peaks and sees that it's just a doll.)

Fluttershy: Hey, this is just a doll's head.

(Hagrid comes out of the other box.)

Hagrid: Somebody call me?

(The Phantom cackles again as they rush through the castle once more. Eventually, the gang arrives at the entrance.)

Doug: We'll we've lost him.  
Hagrid: Great.  
Doug: Now we just need to catch him.  
Hagrid: Not great.  
Rarity: Well it's the only way we're ever going to solve this mystery. But how will we catch him?  
Doug: Simple, and with just a few things. That suit of armor and crossbow, that canon ball and old spring...

(Cut to later.)

Chris: I gotta hand it to you, Doug. You and John sure know how to build a better mouse trap.  
Doug: Or in this case, a better phantom trap.  
Hagrid: But what good is it? We can't catch a phantom.  
Doug: I have a hunch that we can catch this one. Right Twilight?  
Twilight: Right, but first we'll have to find him and lure him here.  
Rarity: But how do we find the Phantom?  
Doug: We don't. Pinkie does.  
Pinkie: Okay!

(Pinkie hops off. Cut to Pinkie in the hallways.)

Pinkie: Yoo-hoo, Mr. Phantom? Yoo-hoo!

(Pinkie looks around before she finds the Phantom, looking more solid as he cackles.)

Pinkie: Hi!

(The Phantom goes after her as Pinkie leads him to the trap.)

Phantom: You cannot escape me...!

(The gang watches Pinkie lead the Phantom to them.)

Doug: Here they come! Jump Pinkie!

(Pinkie jumps as the Phantom trips on the wire and slides on a rug. He then slams onto a fire stoker that makes a suit of armor conk him on the head as the air also makes an axe cut a basket that drops on top of him as they take him out and hold him there as everyone cheers.)

Rarity: We caught the Phantom!  
Twilight: Thanks to Pinkie Pie!  
Pinkie: Aw.  
Doug: Hey, my phone's getting a signal. Hold on a sec.

(Cut to later as Chief Sparkle is there.)

Chief Sparkle: And we were able to get here as soon as the fog lifted. So who is that?  
Doug: This? This is the end of the mystery.

(Doug takes the figure's sheet off to reveal a pale man with black hair and a black moustache.)

Chief Sparkle: Well, well. If it isn't our old friend, Bluestone the Great. An ex magician that's wanted in six states.  
Rainbow Dash: But what's he doing on Haunted Isle?  
Chief Sparkle: He must've heard the Legend of the Vasthead Treasure. Everybody wants it.  
Twilight: I get it. Then he used all these scary magic tricks to keep people away from the island while he searched for it.  
Doug: And when he saw us run aground, he wrote a threatening message trying to scare us away.  
Chief Sparkle: Well, his scaring days are over. The Great Bluestone is going to do a final disappearing act. Courtesy of the local jail.  
Doug: There's one more thing. We figured out all those floating tricks. After we caught him, we found wires on a saw and attached to the guy. But how did you walk right through a solid wall?  
Bluestone: One of my best acts. Let me give one last performance.

(Bluestone leads them to a wall as he opens it to reveal a mirror and a projector.)

Bluestone: It was simply an illusion done with trick mirrors and a special projector. I could cast my image anywhere I wanted, and by stepping away from the mirror, it seemed that I walked through walls.  
Twilight: I must admit Mr. Bluestone, you're a good magician, but a bad phantom.  
Hagrid: Man, I wonder if there really is a treasure.  
Pinkie: Well, we'll never know.

(The gang heads back home.)

The End.


	5. The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 5: The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul

(It opens at a swamp as Pa and Granny are driving the gang through it.)

Chris: Are you two positive this is the right road?  
Granny: Sure as I'm a grandma. This here's where my cousin Apple Rose lives.  
Pa: Yup. It sure was nice of them to invite us to their new showboat restaurant.  
Granny: Now we turn right at the abandoned grease mill. Left at the cemetery. And right at the snake farm.  
Hagrid: Yeash. What a creepy set of directions.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Applebloom: Yep.  
Applejack: Mm-hm.  
Twilight: There's nothing to worry about.  
Applejack: Hey, we're commin' to another sign.  
Doug: "Entering Hokeyfenoke Swamp."  
Pa: See? We're exactly on course.  
Twilight: "Proceed at your own risk."  
Pinkie: Why's it say that if someone lives here?  
Granny: Well, Apple Rose was the odd ball of the family.  
John: I figured that. It's not often someone sends one's family a letter saying they were having problems with "The Ghost of the Gator Ghoul".  
Fluttershy: G-g-ghost of the Gator Ghoul?  
Twilight: Relax, Fluttershy. I don't think we'll see any ghosts around here.

(Watching them through the swamp is a humanoid alligator that growls fiercely as its eyes glow and catches the van in it.)

Scootaloo: Uh guys, suddenly this black mysterious night has become a bright yellow mysterious night.  
Twilight: Oh relax. It's nothing but the moonlight shining through the trees.  
Sweetie Belle: Are you positive?  
Twilight: I'm positive.  
Sweetie Belle: Phew.  
Applejack: Ghosts or no ghosts, it's sure gonna be great ta see Cousin Apple Rose, Aunt Apple Brown Betty and Babs Seed!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, does Applebloom know Babs Seed?  
Applejack: Not really. Babs and Aunt Betty live in Manhattan. Ya know it was Aunt Betty who introduced Daddy to Mama.  
Doug: Aw. Sweet.  
Applebloom: Yee-ha!  
Applejack: Yeah, and wait 'till ya get a mouthful of Aunt Betty's Apple Brown Betty and Apple Rose's Super Spicy Fritters. They're famous throughout the whole family!  
Twilight: Man, with that you could get a four alarm stomach.  
Applejack: That's why my Daddy invented Fenoke Fiz. It's a homemade soft drink, and it could cool down anythin' anybody could make. Aint that right, Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(The yellow light disappears.)

Rarity: Hey all, the yellow light's gone. I guess the moon must have moved back behind the trees.

(The van stops at the shore.)

Rarity: What's wrong? Why'd you stop?  
Pa: I can't go any further. It's a dead end.

(They begin drifting off.)

Chris: Um... Pa Fielder, are the breaks still on?  
Pa: Yeah.  
Chris: So how come we're still moving.  
Doug: Looks like we're on some kinda small ferry raft. Hitting the breaks must've released it from the shore.

(The Ghost of the Gator Ghoul looks at them again, shining the light.)

Chris: Hey, the moon's come through the trees again and- WHOA! Look, you guys!  
Rarity: Oh my goodness! Ever see a monster like that?!  
Twilight: It's half man, half gator!  
Hagrid: And all ghost!  
Doug: It must be the Ghost of the Gator Ghoul!

(The Gator Ghoul growls and goes off.)

Twilight: He's gone.  
Pinkie: Wow. What a fickle ghost.

(Cut to later as the raft goes to the other side of the shore, and they drive off.)

Doug: Looks like we've got a real mystery on our hands, this time.  
Applejack: And somethin' tells me Cousin Apple Rose and Aunt Betty will need all the help they can get.

(They arrive at the showboat with a big sign.)

Chris: "Welcome to the Apple Show Boat: Home of Fenoke Fiz and the Funky Fritter."  
Applebloom: I thought Daddy invented it.  
Applejack: He did, but he shared the recipe with Aunt Betty.

(Babs Seed comes out.)

Babs Seed: Hey, who are you?  
Applebloom: I'm your cousin Applebloom! These are my friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! We're the Club Member Crusaders!  
Babs Seed: ... Why are you that?  
Scootaloo: We're looking for a club to belong to.  
Sweetie Belle: Wanna join? We can all be pen pals!  
Babs Seed: ... Sure!

(They talk excitedly as the gang laughs.)

Applejack: Boy, they sure are glad ta see each other.

(They head inside where Aunt Betty and Apple Rose are.)

Apple Rose: Howdy, Smithy!  
Granny: Howdy, Rose! This here's my fiancée, Mote, his grandson, Doug, and all their friends.  
Apple Rose: Nice ta meet y'all. I'm mighty glad you could come. That there Gator Ghoul is plumb near ta ruinin' us.  
Betty: No kiddin'. Another week without customers, and the bank will foreclose their loan and take the whole showboat away from us.  
Apple Rose: Right! Since that ghouly gator started flitterin' and flutterin' around, folks won't come within ten miles of here.  
Betty: It breaks my heart ta see all these Fenoke Fiz bottling machines ready to go and just sittin' idle. Haven't made a bottle or shipped a truck load in over a month.  
Apple Rose: One look at that snappin' ghoul and every worker just took off and quit.  
Applejack: That's awful! Depriving the public of Apple Rose's Funky Fritters and Daddy's Fenoke Fiz!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Doug: We'll look around and keep our eyes open for clues.  
Babs Seed: Clues?!

(Babs Seed pulls out a magnifying glass and looks around.)

Chris: What's with her?  
Betty: Well, Babs Seed has one great ambition. To be a policewoman. She's been studyin' how ta be a detective.  
Babs Seed: Can I help you guys, please?!  
Applebloom: We can help to!  
Applejack: Well... I don't see why not. Just make sure y'all turn tail and run if ya run into that Gator feller.  
CMC: RIGHT!

(The gang heads out.)

Chris: What a shame all these soda pop machines are going to waste just because the workers got scared off.  
Applejack: But no ghouly gator is gonna scare us off, right?!

(They hear a roar and look up to see the Gator Ghoul on a rafter roaring at them.)

Chris: It's the Gator Ghoul!

(The CMC charges after him.)

Applejack: Ah, no!

(The creature's gone by the time they arrive, but it leaves a footprint.)

Babs Seed: Hey, we found a clue!

(The gang comes up.)

Chris: What did you find?  
Babs Seed: A footprint.

(The Gator Ghoul reappears roaring.)

Doug: And there's the foot that went with it! Run!

(They rush off as Sweetie Belle trips over a lever from off to high.)

Babs Seed: Ah no! Sweetie Belle tripped over the Fenoke Fiz machine's lever, so that it's in high! That thing's gonna blow!

(The machine explodes, showering the Gator Ghoul with pink soda as it rushes off.)

Doug: Look! Sweetie Belle did it! The Gator Ghoul's turned back!  
Sweetie Belle: I did?

(Sweetie Belle stands up weakly and looks to see the Ghoul disappear.)

Sweetie Belle: I DID!  
Applejack: Three cheers for Sweetie Belle!  
Everyone: HOORAY!  
Rainbow Dash: That's what I call sweet luck.  
Rarity: That's my sister.  
Sweetie Belle: Aw, it was nothing.  
Twilight: I wish we could get another look at that creepy thing.  
Chris: You've got your wish, Twilight. Look!

(Chris points at a light shining from a shadow.)

John: It's the Gator Ghoul again!  
Babs Seed: I'll get him!

(Babs Seed charges.)

Applejack: Babs, wait-

(Babs Seed stops.)

Babs Seed: That's not the Gator Ghoul.

(A man with a flashlight comes out.)

Babs Seed: It's the handyman, Mr. Stingy.

(Apple Rose and Betty arrive.)

Betty: We heard all the commotion. What's goin' on here?  
Applejack: We ran into the ghouly gator and met up with the janitor.  
Sweetie Belle: Also, I accidentally broke one of your machines.  
Betty: No worries. That can be replaced, if we ever start making money again.  
Apple Rose: So Stingy, you see that Gator Ghoul?  
Stingy: Nope. And what's that about breakin' one of the machines?! Do you know how long it takes to clean up that much soda you little brat?!

(Sweetie Belle begins crying.)

John: Hey now, it was an accident!  
Stingy: That brat's gonna pay through the nose!  
Apple Rose: Now you hush up and let the girl alone!

(Stingy walks off in a huff.)

Rainbow Dash: Man, was he a grump.  
Betty: One thing I'll say about Mr. Stingy. He has an even temper. Always mad.  
Doug: I think it'd be a good idea to tell us about anyone else who might still be working for you.  
Apple Rose: Well there's only Miss Dubly. Our receptionist and book keeper.  
Twilight: Anything special we should know about her?  
Betty: Nothin' special about Miss Dubly. She's a sweet kindly old maid with a heart of gold.  
Apple Rose: Hush Betty. She's commin'.

(A middle-aged woman a little older than Betty comes in.)

Betty: I was just about ta tell the kids how you commin' here ta work for us done saved our necks.  
Apple Rose: Correct. After that ghouly showed up, Miss Dubly stayed on, agreein' ta work for free.  
Dubly: It was the least I could do for people as fine as the Apples.  
Apple Rose: Well aint you a sweet thing? If it weren't for you loanin' us money for the last bank payment, I'd be livin' out in the swamp, and Apple Brown Betty and Babs Seed would have ta go back to Manhattan.  
Betty: Now Aunt Rose, you know anybody's be happy ta have ya.  
Apple Rose: I know hon, and I appreciate it.  
Rarity: My, loaning them money was a very sweet thing to do, Miss Dubly.  
Dubly: Apple Rose has been like a mother to me. I guess I'd do anythin' for them.  
Apple Rose: Now hon, you'll get back every last penny, and you'll always have a home where there's an apple. Right Smithy?  
Granny: Correct, and that goes for us back in Canterlot too, right Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Apple Rose: Plus I always did have a hankerin' for a daughter of my own, but a mess of nieces and a surrogate daughter works just as fine.  
Applebloom & Sweetie Belle: Aw...  
Scootaloo & Babs Seed: Ew...!

(Cut to outside the boat as the gang's there.)

Applejack: You can bet your last bottle of Fenoke Fiz that the Gator Ghoul is 'round here somewhere!  
Doug: But what's he after? Why is he haunting Miss Apple Rose?  
Babs Seed: There's Mr. Stingy's cabin over there. Why don't we check it out? Looks like no one's home.  
Applejack: Heh. You and the others are fittin' right in, Babs.  
Rarity: Quite right. You kids stay here and keep an eye and ear out for anything odd.

(The gang heads in and looks around.)

Rarity: Nothing but clothes in the closet. Did you find anything Twilight?  
Twilight: Nothing that looks suspicious.  
Doug: Here's something strange.

(Doug holds up a magazine.)

Doug: Why would Stingy have a magazine called "Legends of the Swamp"?  
Hagrid: I don't know, and I don't wanna find out.  
Applejack: Well I do! That Gator's messed with the Apple Family, and when ya mess with one Apple, ya mess with the whole bunch!  
John: Come on. We better get back to the show boat.

(The gang returns and regroups with the kids.)

Doug: If we're gonna find out anything about this mystery, we're gonna have to search every inch of this boat. Girls, you look through all the cabinets in that end.  
Chris: We'll look around the deck.

(Chris opens the door as the Gator Ghoul's there.)

Chris: WHOA! Gang, it's the Gator Ghoul!

(The Gator Ghoul gives chase.)

Hagrid: Gang way, everybody! Coming through!

(The Gator Ghoul chases them around.)

Doug: Quick, get up on deck!

(They try to as Applebloom falls through a hole and finds a jacket made to look like an alligator's skin as they get to the deck and manage to lose them.)

Applebloom: Hey, look what I found durin' the chase!

(Applebloom brings up the jacket.)

Twilight: Looks like you found the clue that takes us awhile to find. Proof that the Gator Ghoul's a fake.  
Applebloom: Aw... It was nothin'.

(The arms move as a growl is heard. The gang looks it over.)

Doug: Hey wait, this thing's mechanical.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, there's a small motor and battery inside.  
Twilight: There's a label on the tail that says "Beauregard Film Productions".  
Applejack: That's the company that shot a movie in this swamp last year. Aunt Betty told me.  
Rarity: Perhaps the Gator Ghoul is actually a mechanical monster.  
Doug: No way.  
Applejack: They shot most of that picture at an old shack near the swamp. Let's check it out.

(They head for the shack.)

John: There it is.  
Applejack: Let's go inside.  
Hagrid: Do we have to?  
Doug: Yes we have to.

(They go inside to find another Gator costume. Scootaloo then finds a paper.)

Scootaloo: Hey, what's this?

(Rainbow Dash takes it to see.)

Rainbow Dash: It's called Kooky Cola Stationary. It says, "To AD. Set up directors meeting for final decision on gator matter. BB, President."  
Chris: You think Kooky Cola has the same problem Fenoke Fiz has?  
Twilight: I'm not so sure. I think we should keep searching for more clues.  
Doug: Right Twilight, and if we split up, we'll double our chances of finding 'em. Chris, Pinkie, you take the kids back to the showboat and look around.  
Chris: Good idea. The Gator Ghoul may go after Miss Apple Rose again.

(The six head out as Twilight looks down.)

Twilight: Look, someone tore some pink paper into tiny shreds.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and the only time people tear paper up into chunks that small is when there's something that they wanna hide.  
Doug: Let's put 'em together and see what it says.

(They put all the pieces together with a couple chunks still missing.)

Twilight: I think there's some pieces missing.  
Rarity: Can you make out what it says?  
Twilight: "Notice of nation from Kola Com. To ice ubl."  
Rainbow Dash: Yeash. I think we need an interpreter. Like someone who can read Greek.  
John: If we could just figure out the missing letters, it might solve this whole mystery.

(Cut to the showboat's kitchen as Chris, Pinkie, and the CMC are there.)

Chris: Ten whole chili peppers. Two ounces of Tabasco sauce. One pound of hot pepper. Four cups hot mustard.  
Pinkie: Now remember kids, there's six of us, so we have to multiply everything by six. The Tabasco.  
Babs Seed: Twelve ounces of Tabasco!  
Pinkie: The chili peppers.  
Scootaloo: Sixty whole chili peppers!  
Pinkie: The pounds of hot pepper.  
Sweetie Belle: Six pounds of hot pepper!  
Pinkie: And the hot mustard.  
Applebloom: Twenty-four cups of hot mustard!

(Chris stirs it and pulls out the spoon as it's dissolved away.)

Chris: Perfect!

(Chris takes the pot to the fried fritter maker, and it pops out the fritters.)

Chris: Man, Apple Rose sure knows how to cook!  
Babs Seed: You bet'cha!

(They each take one as their eyes begin to water.)

Babs Seed (gasping): A little on the hot side, but delicious!  
Chris: Yup.  
Applebloom: Fantastic!  
Sweetie Belle: Fabulous!

(Cut to the shack as the gang continues to look around.)

Applejack: Those missin' pieces gotta be 'round here somewhere.  
Rarity: Here they are! I found them!  
Doug: Great, and I've just thought up a plan that might trap that Gator Ghoul! Come on, let's get back to the showboat!

(They head in as they hear moaning as everyone on the Showboat arrives to see the six lying on the ground.)

Chris: I don't think I could eat another Funky Fritter.  
Doug: Okay, you've had your little snack. Are you ready to go to work?  
Chris: Ready, willing, and able!

(Chris steps in some unused batter, and he can't get his foot out.)

Betty: Yep. Cooled Funky Fritter batter is like a super rubber band. Me and Applejack's father used to use it for bouncy balls when we were kids.

(Cut to the swamp as the Gator Ghoul growls while the gang tries to get Chris out of the batter with no success as Chris just gives up and takes his shoes off.)

Doug: I just threw out my old plan for a new plan.

(Doug picks up the batter.)

Doug: Now for step one of my new plan.

(Doug pours flour on Chris.)

Chris: Hey, what's the flour shower for?  
Doug: To keep you from sticking to that fritter batter again.  
Chris: Are you kidding? I wouldn't go near that flexible funky fritter batter again if my life depended on it.  
Doug: You will, and it may.

(Doug doses himself in flour and sticks his finger into the batter.)

Doug: Well at least this part of my plan works. Just like flour covered pizza doesn't stick to the pan, we won't stick to the fritter batter.

(Doug lays a slick of fritter batter.)

Doug: There, that does it. Now all we have to do is find the Gator Ghoul and let him chase you through the kitchen into the batter.  
Granny: I don't know how you kids manage in mysteries that don't involve us, but I sure do love when we are a part of it.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Pa: Yup.  
Chris: Mm-hm.

(Cut to the Gator Ghoul as it growls at the showboat as the others come out and make faces at him. He quickly chases after them and gets stuck in the batter as they wrap it around him.)

Rarity: We got him!

(Cut to later as the Gator Ghoul's held firm by Big Mac and John.)

Hagrid: Why does it always have to be a secret? If you guys know who the Gator Ghoul is, why all the hush-hush?  
Twilight: In due time, my dear Hagrid. In due time.  
Doug: Our first clue was this headless alligator the movie company left behind. The Gator Ghoul used the head for a costume.  
Twilight: And the final clue were scraps of torn up paper that read "Notice of nation from Kola Com. To ice ubl."  
Hagrid: That still doesn't make any sense to me.  
Applejack: But these missin' pieces will.

(Applejack puts them on, finishing the note.)

Applejack: See? It now reads "Notification of termination from Kooky Cola Company to Alice Dubly."  
Chris: Miss Dubly the Gator Ghoul?!

(He laughs as Doug takes the mask off to reveal Dubly.)

Chris: That's ridiculous.

(Chris looks down and stares.)

Chris: Miss Dubly? Well, it takes all kinds.  
Rainbow Dash: Even a Gator Ghouless.  
Dubly: It woulda been mine if it weren't for you nosy kids!  
Doug: A few miniature flashlights gave her those eerie yellow eyes.  
Apple Rose: I'm still a might confused.  
Betty: Why would sweet, kind Miss Dubly wanna go hauntin' us?  
Twilight: This notice informed Miss Dubly that she'd been fired as the secretary to the president of Kooky Cola.  
Rainbow Dash: And she had confidential information that Kooky Cola was about to buy the Apples' secret Fenoke Fiz formula.  
Doug: So she was gonna kill two birds with one alligator.  
Rainbow Dash: Right. Revenge on Kooky Cola for firing her.  
Twilight: And by ruining Apple Rose, she could foreclose her loan. She'd own Fenoke Fiz and sell the secret formula to Kooky Cola for a fortune.  
Rainbow Dash: Lucky for us, Chris' bottomless hole of a stomach fouled up her fortune.  
Betty: I'll be danged. Ring up the sheriff Aunt Apple Rose.

(Cut to later as everyone's at the device.)

Chris: There was enough batter left for a few king-sized Fritters!  
Everyone: Mm-hm!

(They each have one as their eyes water.)

Doug: Delicious!  
Applejack: Double scrumptious!  
Rarity: Hot! Too hot!  
Applejack: Here, Rarity, have some Fenoke Fiz.

(Rarity guzzles it down gasping as everyone laughs.)

The End.


	6. Preteen Trek: The Motion Picture

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 6: Preteen Trek: The Motion Picture

(It opens as the gang is talking.)

Hagrid: Okay guys, I've got a great idea for our next parody. Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Okay Doug, give me the big twist!  
Doug: Um... Gender swap Kirk, Spock, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekhov?  
Hagrid: ... BRILLIANT! Alright guys, let's get cracking!

(Cut to Rarity making replicas of the TOS uniforms, and Pinkie and Twilight working on effects as Hagrid sits in the director's chair.)

Hagrid: And... Action!

(Cut to space as a big blue cloud of energy comes towards a Bird of Prey manned by Klingons.)

Klingon: What the heck is that?  
Captain: I don't know. Let's shoot it!  
Klingon: Yay!

(They shoot it as it does nothing.)

Klingon: Boo!

(The cloud sends out a ball of light that fries them. Cut to Earth, Starfleet Headquarters as Rainbow Dash, in an Admiral's uniform is walking down the hall with John, in a TOS Science Officer uniform.)

John: Admiral Dash, if I may, is it logical to return to the Enterprise? It's been two years since your promotion.  
Rainbow Dash: Commander Brown, it is my intention... To be on that ship... Following that meeting.  
John: Why are you talking like that?  
Rainbow Dash: Dramatic effect. Report back to me in one hour.

(Cut to Vulcan as Twilight is there, standing before Star-Swirl the Bearded.)

Star-Swirl: You have done well in the Kolinahr Ritual and labored long, Twilight Sparkle. Now prepare to receive the symbol of total logic.  
Twilight: ... Wait... Traditionally symbols have feelings and emotions attached to them, therefore, how can there be a symbol of total logic?  
Star-Swirl: Just put on the necklace, or you fail the final test.  
Twilight: Okay.

(Star-Swirl's about to put the necklace over her when Twilight holds up a hand as the sound of the Anomaly appears.)

Star-Swirl: We have heard it too, but it will pass over us according to Starfleet.  
Twilight: But what about Earth?  
Star-Swirl: ... Your thoughts... Give them to me.

(Star-Swirl puts a hand to Twilight's head as Twilight pats the ground with her own foot.)

Star-Swirl: I am afraid that you are not ready to finish the Kolinahr yet. Your true final test lies in what you sense.

(They walk off as Twilight looks up into space, a faint line creasing her troubled brow.)

Twilight: Wait... Did I bring my Starfleet uniform with me? ... Oh no, I've gotta get a new one.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash beaming into a shuttle to the Enterprise as Pinkie's there.)

Pinkie: Hi Rainbow- Oh! I mean, "Admiral Dash".  
Rainbow Dash: Hey Mr. Pie-  
Pinkie: Hey, I've got a question. How come everypony is referred to as mister, when most of us are misses and missuses?  
Rainbow Dash: It's a navy thing.  
Pinkie: Oh.

(They head for space dock.)

Pinkie: You know, Admiral, we just spent eighteen months refitting the Enterprise. You really can't expect it to be ready in twelve hours. That'd be silly.  
Rainbow: Mr. Pie, an alien object of unbelievable destructive power is less than three days away from this planet... The only ship within interception range is the Enterprise.  
Pinkie: The only ship, sir? But I thought Earth was the capital of the Federation.  
Rainbow: It is.  
Pinkie: But the only ship here is the Enterprise.  
Rainbow: Yup.  
Pinkie: ... Shouldn't there be like a defense perimeter around here or something in that case?  
Rainbow: Just shut up and get this shuttle to the Enterprise!  
Pinkie: Okay.

(They slowly reach the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Pinkie, could you hurry it up?  
Pinkie: Oops. Sorry. I had it on slow.

(She speeds it up as they get onto the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Mr. Pie.  
Pinkie: Aye sir... Ma'am... Ma'am-sir?

(They go to the bridge as the new captain, Rob, is examining the engines.)

Rob: Oh, Admiral Dash. Good to see you again. Here for an inspection? Well I'm afraid with the refit we haven't had much time.  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, help out with the Engines.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Pinkie hops over to Chris as they begin looking over the new Warp Core.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob, let's talk.  
Rob: Sure. Let me and the Admiral know when impulse is ready?  
Pinkie: Okay.  
Rob: With all due respects, sir, I hope this isn't some kind of Starfleet pep-talk. I'm really too busy.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm taking over command of this ship for this mission.  
Rob: ... Eh?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm replacing you as Commanding Officer. You'll stay on as Captain and Executive Officer of course. Just a temporary grade reduction until we deal with that thing.  
Rob: You personally are assuming command?  
Rainbow Dash: ... No, I'm indirectly assuming command. Of course I'm assuming command!  
Rob: May I ask why?  
Rainbow Dash: My experience. Five years out there dealing with unknowns like this. My familiarity with the Enterprise as well.  
Rob: Admiral, this is almost a totally new Enterprise! You don't know her a tenth as well as I do!  
Rainbow Dash: That's why you're staying aboard. I'm sorry Rob.  
Rob: ... No you're not. You're not sorry at all. I remember when you recommended me for this command. How you told me how envious you were, and how much you hoped to get a Starship command again! Well sir, it looks like you found a way.  
Rainbow Dash: Report to the bridge, Captain Bugie... Immediately.  
Rob: ... Aye sir.  
Pinkie (VO): Admiral, we need you in the Transporter Room!

(They head in as the Transporter Panel is shorting out as Pinkie's assistant, Chris, is there too.)

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong?  
Chris: There was a problem with the transporter at the last minute, just as Commander John got beamed up!

(The energy outlines of two figures begin emerging.)

Pinkie: Oh, no, oh, no. This is not good. Not good!

(Pinkie goes for the panel as Rainbow goes for it.)

Rainbow Dash: Let me help.  
Pinkie: Uh... Admiral, didn't Captain Bugie say that you don't know a tenth of this ship?  
Rainbow Dash: How'd you hear that?  
Pinkie: Your comm unit was still on. It looks like they're losing their patterns.  
Chris: Oh no, they're forming.

(Two half-ponies appear for a second before a loud scream is heard, and they disappear.)

Rainbow Dash: Starfleet, do you have them?!  
Voice: Enterprise, what we got back, didn't live long, fortunately.  
Rainbow Dash: Ei.  
Pinkie: Man, how ironic is it. His first time on a starship, and he gets killed. It's almost like he never actually existed, isn't it?  
Chris: Yeah, kinda.  
Rainbow Dash: Well Rob, I'm afraid you'll have to double as Science Officer.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Chris: Hey pal, keep it up, and maybe one day you'll make Cap- Oh that's right. You are. I forgot.

(A door then opens as Sunset Shimmer comes in.)

Rob: ... Hello Sunset.  
Sunset: Rob...  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... You two know each other, Captain Bugie?  
Rob: I was stationed on the Lieutenants home planet. Some years ago.  
Sunset: Captain Bugie?  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, for this mission, he'll be acting as Science Officer and my Executive Officer.  
Rob (glaring at Rainbow): Admiral Dash has the utmost confidence in me.  
Rainbow Dash: And in you too, Lieutenant.  
Sunset: Captain, Admiral, my oath of celibacy is on record.

(Pinkie's eyes widen.)

Pinkie: Hold on!

(Pinkie grabs a cup and drinks it before spitting it out.)

Pinkie: What the heck?!  
Rob: On her planet, beings evolved to be big on romance, and they have pheromones in their body that make ponies want to pursue those romances, as such, all officers from Delta IV are required per Starfleet to take a Celibacy oath.  
Fluttershy: Oh... my.  
Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, Starfleet says that the last crewmember to be beamed aboard is refusing to step into the transporter!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh? I'll see to it that she beams up.

(Rainbow Dash walks out and enters the lift.)

Rainbow Dash: Transporter Room.

(She's taken there as she goes out just as Applejack appears in a disco outfit as she looks around to make sure she's still all there.)

Applejack: Oh, thank Celestia.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, for a mare who swore she'd never return to Starfleet-  
Applejack: Just a moment, Admiral, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Luna invoked a "little known, seldom used" reserve activation clause! In plain language, Admiral, they drafted me!  
Rainbow Dash: They didn't.  
Applejack: This was your idea! This was your idea, wasn't it?!  
Rainbow Dash: Yes, it's all true. You see, Applejack, there's a thing out there.  
Applejack: Why is it that every object we don't understand is called a thing?!  
Rainbow Dash: Because no one would take it seriously if we called it a fluffer nutter or a googily moogily. Anyway, it's headed this way. I need you. Darn it, Applejack, I need you!

(Rainbow Dash holds out her hoof as Applejack bumps it.)

Applejack (sighing): Permission to come aboard.  
Chris: Permission granted, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Now what the hay were you doing in that outfit?!  
Applejack: Oh, I got reactivated just as I was having a small get together back at Sweet Apple Acres.  
Rainbow Dash: You disco there?  
Applejack: Yeah, so anyway, I hear Zecora is a doctor now. Well I'm gonna need a top notch nurse, not just some doctor who'll argue everthin' I say! And they probably redesigned the whole cotton-picking sick bay too! Them engineers just love to tinker with stuff that don't need no tinkering!  
Rainbow Dash: Well you can check later. With you here, we can get to the briefing.

(Cut to the whole ship gathered together as an image of the cloud obliterating another base is shown.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, this thing is dangerous, and we assume that there's some kind of ship at the heart of the cloud.  
Applejack: Beg pardon, Rainbow, but how would you know that? For all we know it could be some kinda life form.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, just shut up, so we can head out!

(They go to their stations.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Fluttershy, take us out.  
Fluttershy: Um, okay.

(The ship heads out very slowly.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Could you g a little faster, Fluttershy?!  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: Faster!

(It moves a little quicker.)

Rainbow Dash: FASTER!

(It finally gets moving.)

Fluttershy: Yay.

(Rainbow Dash does a face plant.)

Fluttershy: Ooh, sorry sir. Was I going too fast?

(Rainbow Dash gets back to her chair and pushes a communications button.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, standby for Warp Drive.  
Pinkie: Admiral, we need further warp simulation on the flow sensors!  
Rainbow Dash: What?  
Pinkie: Something really bad will happen if we go to warp right now!  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, we need warp speed, now!  
Pinkie: Admiral, I can't guarantee that she'll hold, and if she doesn't, we'll get a big boom!  
Rainbow Dash: Just shut up and standby for warp!

(The ship goes to Warp. They seem fine until they end up in a wormhole.)

Sunset: Wormhole effect! ... An unidentified, small object got pulled in with us... Direct impact is eminent...  
Rainbow Dash: Shields at full...  
Fluttershy: ... Sir, we're dealing with a comet...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Time... To... Impact...  
Sunset: ... Twenty seconds ...  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Apple... Standby on phasers...  
Rob: ... No...! ... Belay that phaser order...!

(Cut to Pinkie and Chris in Engineering.)

Chris: ... Hey Pinkie... Look at this... When we last me... I was but the learner... Now I am the master...  
Pinkie: ... Awesome...!

(Cut back to the bridge as Rob rushes to Applebloom.)

Rob: ... Arm... Photon... Torpedoes...  
Applebloom: ... Photon... Torpedoes... Armed...!  
Rob: . . . Fire torpedoes . . .!  
Applebloom: . . . Torpedoes . . . A . . . Way . . .!

(The torpedoes fire and fry the asteroid which also gets the ship out of Warp.)

Rob: No casualties.  
Applejack: Not quite, Captain Bugie. The casualty was my wits! Which I've been frightened outta!  
Rainbow Dash: ... Mr. Pie, we need Warp as soon as possible.  
Pinkie: Admiral, it was the engine imbalance that created the imbalance in the first place. It'll happen again if we don't repair it.  
Rainbow Dash: Well hop to it. That object is less than two days from Equestria, and we need to intercept it while it still is out there. Rob, come with me!  
Rob: Alright.

(Rob heads in with Rainbow Dash to her quarters.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Rob, why was my phaser order countermanded?!  
Rob: Sir, the Enterprise's design increases phaser power by channeling it through the main engines. The phasers were automatically cut off.  
Rainbow Dash: Well then you acted properly of course.  
Rob: I wouldn't have had to if you had spent some time actually looking at the redesigns.  
Rainbow Dash: Well I have a bit more on my plate than just how my ship's been changed!  
Rob: This is my ship! You're only getting it back for this one mission, or do you plan on demoting me and just taking the ship?! ... Sorry. I'm just still a little on edge. I'm also sorry if I embarrassed you earlier.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't be sorry. You saved the ship.  
Rob: I'm aware of that, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Just do us both a favor and stop competing with me, Rob. We're only gonna be able to deal with that cloud if we work together.  
Rob: ... Alright.  
Rainbow Dash: Rob, I promise, as soon as this mission's over, the full command of this ship is yours again, and I'll just be a passenger.

(Rob nods and walks off as he bumps into Sunset.)

Sunset: So, was talking to the Admiral difficult?  
Rob: About as difficult as seeing you again. I'm sorry.  
Sunset: That you left Delta IV? Or that you didn't even say good-bye?  
Rob: If I had seen you again, would you be able to say it?  
Sunset: ... No.

(She walks off as Rob goes back to the bridge while Pinkie has seen the whole thing.)

Pinkie: Well that was awkward.

(Cut to the Transporter Room as Twilight arrives.)

Twilight: Admiral Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Twilight...

(Applejack comes up.)

Applejack: Well so help me, I'm actually happy to see ya back, Twilight!

(Twilight stares coldly at Applejack as she backs off.)

Twilight: I offer my services as Science Officer in light of Commander Brown's mishap.  
Rainbow Dash: If the Captain has no objections?  
Rob: Of course not.

(Twilight removes her cloak to reveal her Science Officer uniform as she goes to a station much colder than any of them remembered as the cloud's call is heard again. Cut to later as Twilight meets up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.)

Twilight: Science Officer Twilight, reporting as ordered, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Please sit down.

(Twilight doesn't move an inch.)

Applejack: Shucks, Twilight, you aint changed a bit. Still as warm and sociable as ever.

(Twilight raises an eyebrow.)

Twilight: Neither have you, Doctor as your prevalence for irrelevancy demonstrates.  
Applejack: Why you-!  
Rainbow Dash: Girls.

(She motions to the seats as only Applejack sits down.)

Rainbow Dash: At last report, you were on Vulcan, apparently to stay.  
Applejack: Yeah, you were undergoing the colonelcy ritual.  
Rainbow Dash: So sit down, Twilight.  
Twilight: If you are referring to the Kolinahr, Doctor, you are correct.  
Applejack: Well however it's pronounced, Twilight, it's the Vulcan ritual that's supposed to purge all remaining emotions.  
Rainbow Dash: The Kolinahr's also a discipline you broke to join us. Now will you please sit down?! You're making me nervous!

(Twilight sits down.)

Twilight: On Vulcan I began sensing a consciousness from a source more powerful than I have ever encountered. Thought patterns exactly in perfect order. I believe they emanate from the intruder. I believe it may hold my answers.  
Applejack: Well aint it lucky for you that we seem to be heading your way.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack, we need her! I need her.  
Twilight: Then my presence is to our mutual advantage.

(They all stare at each other, uncomfortably.)

Rainbow Dash: Any thought patterns you might sense, whether they appear to affect you personally or not, I expect you to immediately report in.  
Twilight: Of course, Admiral. Is there anything else?  
Rainbow Dash: No.  
Twilight: Doctor?  
Applejack: Just this. Even if you achieve that perfect logic you're after, you'll pay a price! Sure it brought your planet peace, but what about art, music, and poetry?!  
Twilight: Again, your tendency towards irrelevancy, Doctor.

(Twilight leaves. Cut to the bridge as they make it to the anomaly.)

Rainbow Dash: Full mag on viewer.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(An image of the cloud appears.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, I'm sending friendship messages on all the frequencies!

(It sends a warning shot as it shorts out Applebloom's panel, burning her hoof as Sunset heals it.)

Applebloom: Thank you, kindly.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait, she has healing powers?  
Rob: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Well that'll be useful.  
Twilight: Admiral, it appears that the intruder has been attempting to communicate. Our previous transmission node was too primitive to be perceived. I am now programming our computer to transmit lingual code at their frequency and their speed.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Huh?  
Twilight: I'm going to send them a message over their radio.

(It's preparing to send another bolt.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh, Twilight?  
Fluttershy: Oh, here it comes.

(Fluttershy covers her eyes.)

Rainbow Dash: Engineering, status report!  
Pinkie: Our shields can't handle another blue ball from that thing!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh, Mr. Sparkle!  
Sunset: Impact in twenty seconds.  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight?!  
Sunset: Fifteen seconds!  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight, transmit now!  
Sunset: Ten seconds!

(Twilight pushes a button.)

Rob: Transmitting.

(The ball disappears.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh thank God... It would seem our friendship messages have been received and understood, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: I would say that is a logical assumption, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, hold our present position.  
Fluttershy (nervously): Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: You got your whits back, Applejack?  
Applejack: No, but that aint never stopped you before, why's it stopping you now?  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's head in.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(They head in.)

Rainbow Dash: And don't forget to turn off the high beams.

(They continue in as they stare at the cloud as everyone looks.)

Rainbow Dash: What the hay am I looking at?!  
Applejack: How should I know? I'm a doctor, not a... A uh... Whatever an expert on this here contraption would be! You said it was a ship!  
Rainbow Dash: Well I was wrong, so sue me!  
Fluttershy: Um, would that be the uh, ship, sir?

(They finally reach the structure.)

Rainbow Dash: It looks like something outta Dr. Seuss.  
Twilight: The energy patterns from it are unrecognizable, Admiral.

(Suddenly, a huge pillar of light appears.)

Derpy: Ooh... Shiny.  
Applebloom: Mr. Sparkle, could that be one of their crew?

(Twilight holds up a Tricorder.)

Twilight: A probe from their vessel Mr. Apple. Plasma energy combination.

(It shoots lightning at Applebloom's counsel.)

Rob: Don't interfere with it!  
Applebloom: O'course I won't interfere with it!  
Rainbow Dash: That goes for everypony. No one interfere... It doesn't seem interested in us... Only the ship.  
Applejack: Stop talking like that!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry, it's just kinda fun.

(It moves to Twilight's station and shoots lightning at it.)

Rainbow Dash: Someone turn that computer off!

(Rob goes to it, but it won't turn off.)

Rob: It's taking control of the computer!  
Rainbow Dash: It looks like it's running our records, Earth defenses, Starfleet strength.

(Twilight moves Rob out of the way and hits the console with her hands. The probe then blasts Twilight back.)

Rainbow Dash: Well, going Neanderthal on its butt was a solution. Not what I expected, but it was a solution.

(It then goes to Sunset as she stands up and looks at it nervously. It then begins zapping her.)

Rob: Sunset!

(As the probe continues zapping her, Twilight moves to grab her arm, but is shocked back.)

Twilight: Ow! ... Jerk.  
Rob: Sunset!

(The probe ends up vaporizing Sunset. Everyone looks around to see that the Probe has vanished.)

Rainbow Dash: Well she's dead now. So, was she celibate?  
Rob: Shut up, you!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, do you need a time out?  
Rob: ... No...  
Rainbow Dash: Then just calm down. If she's alive, we'll get her back.

(Cut to a little later as an alarm sounds.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash, there's an intruder alert on Deck 1!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay.

(She goes down with Rob and Twilight as they see Sunset standing there. Applejack comes down the lift.)

Applejack: Rainbow, what's going on?  
Rainbow Dash (pointing at Sunset): Tricorder.  
Applejack: Right.

(Applejack scans her as her jaw drops.)

Applejack: Rainbow... It's a mechanism.  
Rainbow Dash: Huh?  
Applejack: No wait, it's still Sunset, but it's like her insides were scooped out and replaced with machines.  
Sunset: To more easily communicate with the carbon units infesting the Enterprise. I'm programmed to observe and record. Where are we to go to first, Dash-Unit?  
Rainbow Dash: Uh...  
Rob: Sunset!

(Sunset looks at Rob.)

Sunset: Rob.  
Twilight: Interesting. Not Bugie-Unit, like with you, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. So, Sunset, what's the anomaly's name.  
Sunset: V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: And what is V'Ger?  
Sunset: V'Ger is that which seeks the Creator.  
Rainbow Dash: Who's the Creator?  
Sunset: The Creator is that which created V'Ger.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Okay... Rob, why don't you show Sunset around.  
Rob: Um... Okay.

(He escorts Sunset around. Cut to Twilight as she puts her horn to an ensign's neck as he passes out. She then takes a Thruster Suit and attempts to communicate with V'Ger, directly.)

Twilight: Computer: Commence recording. Admiral Dash, these messages will detail my attempt to contact the aliens.

(She has her thruster suit head off until she arrives at an image of an open eye.)

Twilight: Scanning with my tricorder appears to be useless. I am going to attempt to Mind Meld with it.

(Twilight does so as the object ends up blasting her back as she screams in pain. She then heads back and collapses in sick bay as Rainbow Dash arrives with Applejack as she wakes up and seems much more like the Twilight they remember.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight. Figure anything out?  
Twilight: I figured out many things, Rainbow. V'Ger came from a planet of living machines, and it's search for the creator boils down to one point as it has spanned the cosmos. "Is this all I am? Is there not more?"  
Applejack: So in other words, she got bored and got existential.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Derpy (VO): Hey Admiral Dash! We've arrived at Equestria!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh.

(They get back to the bridge as Sunset stands there at attention when a signal is sent out. There's no response as several yellow probes are sent out.)

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?!  
Sunset: The carbon units are obviously interfering with the message; therefore, they must be removed from the Creator's planet.  
Rainbow Dash: But you can't-!  
Twilight: Admiral, a word?  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay.

(She turns to Twilight as Applejack and Rob join in.)

Twilight: V'Ger is a child. I suggest you treat her as such.  
Rainbow Dash: A child?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral, a child. Evolving. Learning. Searching. Instinctively needing.  
Rob: Needing what?  
Applejack: Twilight, this child is about to wipe out every living thing in Equestria! Now what do y'all suggest we do?! Spank it?  
Twilight: Captain, Doctor, it knows only that it needs, but like so many of us, it does not know want.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Okay... Hey Sunset, the Carbon Units know why the Creator has not responded.  
Sunset: Disclose the information.  
Rainbow Dash: Not until V'Ger withdraws the devices orbiting the third planet!

(There's a rumble in the ship.)

Derpy: Hey Admiral Dash! I'm losing communication with Starfleet! Interference from V'Ger!  
Sunset: Dash-Unit! Disclose the information! Why has the Creator not responded?!  
Rainbow Dash: No.

(Her face gets scrunched up.)

Rainbow Dash: Secure all stations.

(Everypony does so.)

Rainbow Dash: All non-essential crewmen clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Clear the bridge?  
Rainbow Dash: That was the order, Mr. Fluttershy! Clear the bridge!  
Fluttershy: Um... Okay.

(The whole ship begins shaking.)

Sunset: I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION! I WANT YOU TO DISCLOSE THE INFORMATION!  
Applejack: Looks like your child is having a tantrum, Twilight.  
Twilight: Exactly, Doctor.  
Rainbow Dash: If you want the information disclosed, V'Ger must withdraw the probes.  
Sunset (pouting): ... V'Ger will comply.

(The probes recede.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'll disclose the information to V'Ger, but I have to give it to V'Ger itself.  
Sunset: V'Ger will comply.

(Rainbow Dash goes to her conn.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, be prepared to launch Starfleet Order 005.

(Cut to the engine room as Chris goes to Pinkie.)

Chris: Why's the Admiral ordered the self destruct, sir?  
Pinkie: I'd say that she believes... Or hopes... That when we go up, we'll take the intruder with us.  
Chris: ... I WANT MY MOMMY!  
Pinkie: Don't worry, Chris. We'll be fine... Maybe...

(Cut to the bridge as everyone is waiting when Rainbow Dash goes to Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash: You okay, Twilight?

(Twilight turns around to reveal that she's crying.)

Rainbow Dash: Not for us, right?  
Twilight: No, Rainbow. For V'Ger. I weep for V'Ger as I'd weep for a brother. She was just like me when I came onboard. She has everything I've wanted all my life, and yet she yearns to have the emotions I have wished to shun.  
Applejack: Well that is mighty heavy stuff.  
Sunset: We have arrived.  
Rainbow Dash: Alright, Rob, Twilight, Applejack, with me and Sunset.

(They beam into a ventilated area holding a satellite that Sunset points to.)

Sunset: V'Ger!

(The four go down to it and find its name on a side, covered with dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... G... E... R... V'Ger.

(She then wipes away the dust.)

Rainbow Dash: V... O... Y... G... E... R... Voyager.

(She wipes off the last bit of dust.)

Rainbow Dash: Voyager 6.  
Rob: NASA. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Rainbow, this was lost more than three-hundred years ago.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa...  
Rob: I'm digging up NASA history on my tricorder right- Admiral... Voyager 6 disappeared into a Black Hole.  
Rainbow Dash: It must've emerged on the far side of the galaxy and fell into the machine planet's gravitational field.  
Twilight: The machine inhabitants found it to be one of their own kind. Primitive, yet kindred. They discovered its simple twentieth century programming, collect all data possible.  
Rob: Learn all that is learnable and return that information to its creator.  
Twilight: Precisely, Mr. Bugie. The machines interpreted it literally. They built this entire vessel so that Voyager could fulfill its programming.  
Rainbow Dash: And on its journey back... It amassed so much knowledge... It achieved consciousness. It became a living thing.

(Voyager makes sounds as if to confirm what they just said.)

Rainbow Dash: Then all we have to do is send the signal it wants, and we're done.

(Rob is about to when it fries its own antennae.)

Rainbow Dash: Why'd it do that?!  
Twilight: It appears that it wants to touch its creator, and possibly join with him.  
Applejack: You mean this machine wants to physically join with a pony?! Is that possible?!  
Rob: Let's find out.

(Rob goes to the satellite.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob!

(Sunset shoves Rainbow Dash away from Rob.)

Rob: I'm going to key in the final sequence through the ground-test computer!  
Rainbow Dash: ... What?  
Rob: I'm keying in the final sequence manually.

(Rob does so as he and Sunset disappear into a beam of light as everypony rushes back into the ship as V'Ger disappears, leaving the Enterprise in perfect condition. Cut to the remains of the Away Team returning to the Bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight... Did we just see the beginning of a new life form?  
Twilight: Yes, Admiral. We witnessed a birth. Possibly a next step in our evolution.  
Rainbow Dash: I wonder.  
Applejack: Well, it's been a mighty long time since I delivered a baby. I hope we got this one off to a good start.  
Rainbow Dash: I hope so too. I think we gave it the ability to create its own sense of purpose out of our own Equestrian weaknesses, and the drive that compels us to overcome them.  
Applejack: And a lotta foolish emotions, right Twilight?  
Twilight: Quite true, Doctor. Unfortunately, it will have to deal with them as well.  
Derpy: Hey, Starfleet's requesting damage and injury reports, and complete vessel status!  
Rainbow Dash: Report two casualties... Lieutenant Sunset Shimmer... Captain Robert Bugie... No, wait! List them as missing. Vessel status fully operational!  
Derpy: Okay, Admiral Dash.

(Pinkie comes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Pie, shall we give the Enterprise a proper shake down?  
Pinkie: I can't do it, Admiral! I don't have the power!

(She puts a plug in.)

Pinkie: Okay, now I do. We can have you back on Vulcan in four days, Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: Unnecessary, Mr. Pie. My task on Vulcan is completed.  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, ahead Warp 1.  
Fluttershy: Oh, but it's so... So... Fast.  
Rainbow Dash: That's why it's called Warp.  
Applebloom: Heading, sir?  
Rainbow Dash: Out there... Thataway.

(The ship heads off into space. Cut back to reality as the gang finishes watching it.)

Hagrid: So, how'd it go over?  
Doug: Pretty good. A few complaints about the gender swap, but pretty decent.  
Hagrid: Well then, we've done our work.  
Rarity: Yes, quite right.

The End.


	7. Happy Holidays

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 7: Happy Holidays

(It opens as the gang arrives outside Doug's aunt and uncle's.)

Doug: Okay, I'll stop by here real quick to wish my aunt and uncle a merry Christmas, and then we can head off.  
Hagrid: This is so stupid.  
Fluttershy: Well, it is what Superintendent Amalthea asked us to do.

(Doug goes in with everyone as Uncle Al and Aunt Linda are about to head out.)

Doug: Hey guys. I just wanted to wish you Happy Holidays in person before my friends and I continue on a school trip for a few days.  
Aunt Linda: Oh that's nice. Where are you going?  
Doug: School funded resort. Later.  
Uncle Al & Aunt Linda: Later.

(They head off as Twilight teleports them to the North Pole as they're in snow gear.)

Hagrid: This has gotta be without a doubt, the single dumbest thing we've ever done!  
Pinkie: But Hagrid, Superintendent Amalthea, Principal Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna asked us to see if the stories of Santa Claus were real.  
Hagrid: I can answer that. No. I mean come on John, you don't believe in old St. Nick, do ya?  
John: Why yes. As a matter of fact, I do, Rob.  
Hagrid: Wha...? Okay, um... Chris?  
Chris: _Me? Why of course I do!  
I believe in Santa Claus,  
Like I believe love.  
I believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does.  
There's no question in my mind  
That he does exist.  
Just like love, I know he's there,  
Waiting to be missed.  
_John: _I believe in Santa Claus,  
But there was a time  
I thought I had grown too old  
For such a childish rhyme.  
He became a dream to me  
'Till one Christmas Night.  
Someone stood beside my bed,  
With a beard of white.  
"So you're too old for Santa Claus?"  
He said with a smile.  
"Then you're too old for all the things  
That make a life worthwhile.  
For what is happiness but dreams?  
And do they all come true?  
Look at me and tell me son,  
What is real to you?"  
_Chris & John: _Just believe in Santa Claus,  
Like you believe in love!  
Just believe in Santa Claus,  
And everything he does!  
_Chris: _Wipe that question from your mind!  
Yes he does... Exist!  
_John: _And just like love,  
I know he's there... Waiting to be missed.  
_Everyone: _Just like love,  
I know here's there... Waiting to be missed...  
_Hagrid: ... Alright, but unless I see Santa Claus myself, and shake the man's hand, I'm not buying it!  
Doug: Oh, don't be a doubting Thomas.  
Applebloom: Who's that?  
Doug: Well you see...

(Cut to much later as they arrive at a huge wooden gate with candy cane stripes around it.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Pretty.  
Chris: Ha! I told you, Hagrid! Boom! Right there! I called it! Called... It!  
Hagrid: You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?  
Chris: Oh, of course I am. It's Christmas.

(They walk to the gate as it opens, and they notice something is off, everything is how they expected, but the atmosphere seems gloomy.)

Applejack: I can't put my finger on it, but something aint right here.  
Sweetie Belle: Maybe we're too early.  
Scootaloo: No, that can't be it. It's only a week before Christmas.  
Rarity: Well, we better knock, I suppose.

(Rarity knocks as the door's open by Santa Claus.)

Doug: Oh my gosh! Santa Claus!

(He begins jumping up and down happily as Twilight pulls him back down.)

Twilight: Doug, honey, you're an adult. Act like it.  
Santa: Well I'm afraid with this one; you're fighting a losing battle, Miss Sparkle.  
Twilight: Wait, how do you know-?  
Santa: Are you kidding? I'm Santa Claus. I've known everyone on the planet since they were kids.  
Pinkie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Hey, my friends are wondering what's off with this place.  
Santa: Oh, now that's bad. That's a very bad bit of business.  
Rainbow Dash: What is?  
Santa: Well you see, just a few days ago, my bag was stolen.  
Doug: You mean the bag you keep the presents in?  
Santa: Yes. My magic bag that can hold an infinite amount of presents as long as the one who puts his hand in is full of good will and belief.  
Twilight: Oh, well lucky for you, we're here. Just explain the fabric, and the spell, and we'll have a new bag for you lickity split.  
Santa: I'm afraid it's not that simple, my dear.  
Twilight: Huh?  
Santa: I didn't make the bag. Look.

(They go to a stand with a broken glass case that holds a plaque.)

Twilight: "...and Mary brought forth her first born son, Jesus, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and put him in a manger. Luke 2:7."  
Santa: The bag was given to me when I started my yearly ride, and it's why I can't make another one. My bag was made from the swaddling clothes that were used to wrap the baby Jesus in a manger. The bag's magic comes from the miracle that the modern day version of this holiday is. Selfless giving and love.  
Doug: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only son that we might someday return to him." We just have to get that bag back!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Twilight: So, Mr. Claus, do you have any leads?  
Santa: Well just before you arrived, a friend of mine at the shore said he spotted a figure heading for the Archipelago of Last Year.  
Doug: It's real?!  
Santa: Yes.  
Rainbow Dash: What's the Archipelago of Last Year?  
Doug: It's a group of islands. The Archipelago of Last Year is a place where a year goes after it's over, and the island is in that year forever.  
Everybody: Ooh...  
Santa: The only problem is no one could penetrate the fog to navigate through the Archipelago except... Rudolph.

(Rudolph walks in as Doug giggles crazily and jumps up and down again.)

Twilight: Stop it.  
Rudolph: Hello.  
Doug: Hi! This is so cool. We're going to the Archipelago of Last Year with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

(They go to the shore.)

Rudolph: Now all of you stay close to me. I've been to the Archipelago before.  
Doug: Right!

(A large boat with a calendar for a sail arrives.)

Sweetie Belle: That's incredible!  
Doug: Yup, and now everybody, it's time for us to start heading back into time, without fear of creating time-loops!  
Pinkie: Awesome!  
_Turn back the years!  
Live the simple life once again!  
Live the days of remember when!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
Turn back the years!  
Walk along any sunny lane!  
Walking's better than any plane!  
Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Rudolph: _Just remember the good time you knew.  
Don't remember the sad times you've been through.  
_Everybody: _Life disappears  
Sooner than you would think it would.  
Pull yourself.  
Everybody should,  
_Pinkie: _Turn... Back the... Years...!  
_Everybody: _Turn... Back the years . . .!  
_  
(They arrive at an island and get off, finding it full of Ancient Roman architecture.)

Doug: This year must've been in the time of the Roman Empire.

(Doug walks up to a figure dressed as Caesar.)

Doug: Excuse me, sir, what year is this island?  
Caesar: I am 300 BC.  
Doug: Nice to meet you, 300. Have you seen a mysterious figure with a bag?  
Caesar: Why I have indeed, good sir. When the sun was at its midway point, a figure passed through clutching the said bag.  
Doug: Well we've gotta get after him! That's Santa's bag he's got!  
Caesar: Great Hercules! Then allow me to offer my services to your cause!  
Hagrid: Wait, how do you know Santa if you represent 300 BC?  
Caesar: This island may eternally be in the age of the Roman Empire, but all islands know of good Santa.

(They go onto the boat as they realize that they're one too many.)

Doug: Oh darn. Now what?

(They're suddenly shaken by a loud bonging as a whale with a clock on its tail comes up.)

Rudolph: Big Ben! How are you old buddy?!  
Big Ben: As good as ever, Rudolph. I saw you guys come in and decided to give you a lift.  
Doug: Big Ben! We're actually meeting Big Ben! This is so awesome! SO AWESOME!  
Twilight: ... Oh, what's the point?

(Cut to several days later as everyone's crossing off locations in the Archipelago on a map.)

Doug: Let's see... all 500 BC could think about was building pyramids, 1925 was too noisy, and 1600 was too busy discovering things to even talk to us.  
300: Fear not good sirs. There are still an abundance of islands left.  
Twilight: But it's only three days before Christmas Eve, and only twelve hours after that before Santa would have to head off. We're running out of time.  
Applebloom: Hey, what's this island we're comin' up on?  
300: Aw, 10-2-3!  
Doug: 10-2-3?! Isn't that the time where all the fairy tales are said to have happened?!  
Rudolph: Exactly.

(Doug and the kids have to restrain themselves from jumping up and down with the pent up excitement. Once they arrive, they meet up with Sir 10-2-3.)

10-2-3: Thou lookst for the scoundrel that doth stole Santa's bag?!  
Rudolph: Is he here, Sir 10-2-3?  
10-2-3: Aye!  
Fluttershy: Um... Where?  
10-2-3: I've not the slightest notion in me noggin. But comest now with me! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(He walks off.)

Chris: You heard him, everybody! Comest now with him! Comest! Comest! We searcheth!

(They follow him through several places as everyone is admiring the old stories they seem to be walking through.)

Doug: I know we're kinda on a deadline, but isn't this wonderful? After all...  
_What a wonderful world we live in.  
When we live in the world of make believe.  
Fairy tales can come true.  
If we just wish them to.  
And there's nothing you can't achieve...  
_  
(They talk to Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf in the woods as they both shake their heads. A quick montage of conversations with various fairy tale characters then occurs.)

Applebloom: _What a wonderful world we live in.  
Just recall Cinderella and her shoe.  
_Sweetie Belle: _You can live like a pig.  
You can be anything.  
_Scootaloo: _As long as you believe it's true...  
And what a wonderful world, if you do..._

(They go to the Seven Dwarves' cottage.)

Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me, sirs, but have you seen-  
Dwarves: Nope.  
Fluttershy: Oh, okay.

(They look around every nook and cranny.)

Applejack: Dang it, where are they?!

(The girls look at a neat little cottage and go towards it just when a man of about the gang's age runs past, holding the bag.)

Applebloom: Hey, that's Santa's bag! Get back here!  
Doug: Girls, wait!

(They rush after the girls and the figure as he arrives at another boat as the girls rush at him.)

Scootaloo: Get him!

(They go after him and end up trapped on board as it disappears into the fog.)

Rarity: The girls have gone missing! We've got to go after him!  
Doug: Right!

(They make it to what looks like Baker's Street. A figure dressed as Sherlock Holmes arrives.)

Sherlock: Hello all. I take it you're after the fellow who just arrived here.  
Doug: Yeah, but who are you?  
1887: 1887, my good fellow. Now, we've got some searching to do to find this fellow.

(He looks around, and they look around when Twilight sees something.)

Twilight: Hey, Applebloom's bow!

(They turn to see a long dark alley.)

Twilight: 1887, where's that alley lead?  
1887: An old apartment building that doesn't have many people in it.  
300: Why hide there? We can drive him out eventually.  
1887: Elementary, my dear BC. All the fellow has to do is stay hold up until after Christmas, and whatever reason he had for taking St. Nicholas' bag will be complete.  
10-2-3: We must after him! For every dawn we die, we must after him!  
Twilight: How?! We've only got three days, and it'll take two days to get back to the North Pole!  
Doug: We could just go in. We may luck out, and he'll be unarmed.

(They go in as the man is holed up there as the girls are tied up.)

Applebloom: Hey everybody.  
Hagrid: Alright, you. Hand over Santa's bag!  
Man: No! It's the only way to prove that Santa's a fake!  
Hagrid: ... What?  
Man: Yes. He's just an old guy that hires dwarves to hang out at the North Pole and pretends to give toys to kids as some big scam!  
Hagrid: ... Dude, you arrived in Santa's workshop, stole a magical bag, traveled to a place where old years retire, AND YOU'RE TALKING TO A PERSONIFICATIONS OF THOSE YEARS!  
Man: Oh yeah? Well if this bag is magical? Why can't I take anything out of it?!  
Sweetie Belle: Because Mr. Claus said you have to be nice and believe. You're mean and a cynic.  
Man: Well you can't-!

(Twilight blasts the freezing spell at the man as he's frozen solid.)

1887: Nicely done Miss Sparkle. Now all of you might want to head home.  
Doug: Right. Come on, Everybody.

(Cut to the North Pole as they arrive with the bag, with only a few minutes to spare.)

Doug: Here you go, Santa.  
Santa: Good work, all of you. So, as a reward, each of you may put your hand into the bag and take something.  
Doug: Ooh...

(Doug reaches in and takes out a DVD of Christmas movies.)

Doug: Wow...

(Chris reaches in and pulls out a tin can of popcorn.)

Chris: Ooh...

(John reaches in and pulls out a new top hat.)

John: Splendid.

(Twilight reaches in and pulls out a brand new book.)

Twilight: "Matilda". Looks really interesting. Thank you, sir.

(Applejack pulls out a new trowel.)

Applejack: Well land sakes. This'll come in handy after winter.

(Fluttershy pulls out a dragon plush toy.)

Fluttershy: Ooh... Thank you, Mr. Claus, sir.

(Pinkie pulls out a balloon.)

Pinkie: YAY!

(Rarity pulls out a brand new outfit.)

Rarity: Well I say, a many thank yous, Mr. Claus.

(Rainbow Dash pulls out a new copy of the Horse and the Boy.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Awesome!

(Applebloom pulls out a hat of her own that's a lot like Applejack's as she puts it on.)

Applebloom: Neat.

(Sweetie Belle pulls out a new box of crayons.)

Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Scootaloo pulls out goggles.)

Scootaloo: Ooh, these could come in handy. Thanks a lot, sir!

(Santa then turns the bag to Hagrid as he looks. He reaches his hand in and pulls out the box set of Smallville.)

Hagrid: Thanks.  
Doug: Thanks for the gifts Santa! See you around!

(They head off. Cut to Canterlot as Hagrid sets his new box set in his room as he smiles and begins jumping up and down like Doug did.)

Hagrid: Thank you, Santa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

The End.


	8. Space Ape at the Cape

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 8: Space Ape at the Cape

(It opens at a research lab in NASA. One female scientist is investigating a purple striped egg as it glows green and begins expanding.)

Scientist: Oh no. It can't be.

(An alarm sounds.)

Scientist: The alien egg, it's hatching!

(The egg continues to grow as eventually, it explodes in a fume of purple gas as everyone evacuates the room. Cut to the gang in the cockpit of a spaceship.)

Doug: Ready to engage maneuvering thrusters.  
Twilight: Are you sure you know what you're doing, Doug?  
Doug: Of course, Twilight. It's just like a big remote control toy... In space.

(Cut to Chris and Pinkie with dehydrated food.)

Chris: Man this dehydrated egg plant is the best!

(He and Pinkie eat several dehydrated food items in one gulp.)

John: Hey guys, don't eat too much of that stuff.  
Doug: Yeah. You might get a massive stomach ache.  
Applejack: Uh... Doug...  
Doug: Not now, Applejack.  
Rainbow Dash: Doug, look out!

(They crash into the Earth as the screen goes black before reading "Mission Failed". The door then opens as a man in a blue uniform comes in.)

Pinkie: Wow! This shuttle simulator was the best part of the tour!  
Tour Guide: Well it's not over yet. We've still got one more stop.

(Cut to a huge room filled with computers.)

Tour Guide: Welcome to Mission Control.  
Everyone: Wow...  
Tour Guide: Oh wait.

(He pulls out several metallic objects.)

Tour Guide: You'll have to wear these tracking pins. See those green blips up there? That's you guys. Make sure not to take them off. We've had some security issues on the base recently, and we wanna make sure you stay safe.  
Doug: What kind of security issues?  
Tour Guide: Don't worry. It's nothing we can't handle. Well, that's it for the tour. You better get going. You don't wanna be late for your own ceremony, Twilight.  
Twilight: Thanks Captain Treasdale.

(Cut to a ceremony as Twilight sits next to Sunset.)

Spokesman: Let me present our two scientists. Sunset Shimmer with her project, Soy beans, Rocket Fuel of the Future and Twilight Sparkle with her experiment How Earthworms will be affected by Zero Gravity. Unfortunately, we've only got room on the shuttle for one of these projects, and so the winner of this year's Future Science Award is... Twilight Sparkle!

(Everyone cheers. Sunset groans moodily.)

Spokesman: Now, everyone is welcomed to help themselves to the refreshment table.  
Rarity: Chris, Pinkie, let's remember we're guests here.

(Cut to later as the table's been picked clean as Twilight holds the award.)

Doug: Wow, Twilight, that's a great trophy!  
Twilight: I have to say I'm pretty excited. Not only did I win, but I got to meet my favorite scientist, Janet Loren.

(Twilight pulls out a trading card of the scientist from the beginning.)

Twilight: She even signed it!  
Rarity: Janet as degrees in astrophysics and biochemistry.  
Hagrid: I didn't know they made bubble gum cards for scientists.  
Twilight: Well, they don't really. My science club made them.  
Sunset: "How Worms are affected by Zero Gravity"? How does that have any relevance to science?  
Twilight: Well you see, figuring out how organisms that posses a hydrostatic skeleton are affected by reduced gravity could further agricultural developments and help to colonize other planets.  
Sunset: ... Okay, good point.  
Twilight: I did like your soy bean project though. It's definitely less expensive than rocket fuel.  
Sunset: ... Whatever.  
Doug: Well, there's always next year, Sunset.

(Loren comes up.)

Twilight: hi Professor Loren.  
Loren: Please, call me Janet.  
Twilight: Wow! ... I mean... Okay. Janet works with the ETIS here at NASA. It stands for the Extra Terrestrial Information Search.  
Fluttershy: You mean aliens?  
Janet: Exactly.  
Fluttershy: Ooh...  
Twilight: So Janet, I was hoping to get a look at the data on your current research project.  
Janet: It's classified. Recently we've had some complications.  
Twilight: Complications?  
Janet: Hopefully, it's nothing to worry about.  
Doug: So Janet, do you think I have the... Um... Right stuff to be an astronaut?  
Janet: Being an astronaut takes a lot of work. I know I could never do it. I'm afraid of heights.

(They hear a growling noise and look up and stare.)

Sunset: What is that?!

(It's a purple alien with insectoid eyes and green dots on its head. It's glowing green.)

Janet: Oh no! The alien!

(The alien lets out a screech.)

Pinkie: Alien?!  
Fluttershy: Aw... Maybe he's lost and all alone like ET.

(The alien hops out of a window.)

Doug: What was that thing?  
Janet: That was the complication.

(Cut to later as the group meets up.)

Janet: I warned you this could happen.  
Spokesman: Well from now on, we're not taking any chances. We've already locked down the base. No one is permitted to leave.  
Janet: What about the shuttle flight?  
Spokesman: Sorry Janet, but until we find that... Whatever it was. The launch is cancelled.  
Twilight: Professor Loren, could that really have been an alien?  
Janet: Anything is possible, Twilight. Last month, I sent a probe to collect comet debris, and it picked up something very unusual. It looked like an egg. Possibly an alien egg. Earlier this evening, I was about to run a preliminary scan of it, but then the egg hatched. I tried to warn everyone that there might be an alien on the loose, but no one would believe me.  
Rainbow Dash: That must've been one big egg. The alien has to be four feet tall.  
Janet: That's just the thing! The egg wasn't very large at all.  
Hagrid: Lucky us. It's going through an alien growth spurt.  
Twilight: Don't worry, Janet. We're going to get to the bottom of this.  
Janet: You guys go on ahead, but please be careful.

(Janet walks off.)

Twilight: Sunset, care helping us again? You did great at the museum.  
Sunset: ... Well... Sure, if it'll get me out of this place.  
Twilight: Alright then. First thing we should do is check the lab.  
Hagrid: Oh, can't we go anywhere without running into a mystery? I feel like I'm living in a Scooby-Doo series.

(They walk off as a janitor looks around the area. Cut to the lab as Twilight and Sunset are looking over it.)

Twilight: My laptop says that the material is definitely organic.  
Rainbow Dash: Whatever it is, it sure is gooey.  
Sunset: Like the inside of an egg. Though "gooey" isn't exactly a scientific term.  
Twilight: She is right though. It is gooey, and there's water at the bottom of the egg case.  
Doug: Maybe that's because someone left this faucet on.  
Twilight: Hm. I wonder if that had any effect on the egg.  
Rarity: Hey gang, I found something.

(She holds up a black disc.)

Rarity: What's a makeup container doing in a lab?  
Twilight: Maybe it belongs to Janet.  
Rarity: I doubt it. She didn't have any makeup on at the ceremony, and if you don't wear your makeup to something like that, you certainly don't wear it when you're working in your lab.  
Sunset: Doesn't match her skin tone either.  
Doug: Well gang, there's only one thing left to do.  
Hagrid: Let me guess.  
Doug & Hagrid: Split up and look for clues.  
Hagrid: How did I know he was going to say that?

(Cut to Hagrid, Chris, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack in the kitchen.)

Chris: Wow! Just our luck, gang! The mess hall!  
Fluttershy: Mess hall?  
Pinkie: It's what the army calls the kitchen and dining room.  
Chris: Hey check it out! I found the dehydrating machine where they make all that great astronaut food. Watch!

(Chris puts a watermelon into the machine as it comes out as a small green raisin that Chris eats.)

Chris: A whole watermelon in one bite!

(It quickly expands in his stomach.)

Chris: Whoa! Easy there, stomach. You can handle it. Oh man, did we hit the jackpot!

(They quickly make sandwiches out of the food.)

Pinkie: This dehydrated stuff is the best! Half the height, sixteen times the food!  
Hagrid: I gotta admit this stuff is good. Could someone hand me four slices of tomato?

(A human sized, purple figure hands them to Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Thanks.  
Fluttershy: Um... Hagrid, we're all over here.  
Hagrid: Say huh?

(Hagrid turns to see the alien, now their size.)

Hagrid: AH! The alien!

(It takes a swing at Hagrid when Treasdale tackles it down before it scratches his shoulder and kicks him away before Pinkie comes up with a can of soda.)

Pinkie: Care for a drink?

(The alien shrugs and opens the can as it sprays the alien with soda as Pinkie locks it in the closet.)

Pinkie: And we got him! ... Her. Whatever gender it was. Is it like Jabba the Hutt or Piccolo?  
Applejack: We don't have time ta worry 'bout alien genders.  
Hagrid: Well the point is we trapped him!

(The janitor runs in.)

Fluttershy: Um... Who are you...? If you don't mind my asking?  
Janitor: That doesn't matter right now. Hm. What is this?

(She holds up Treasdale's hand to show it covered in a rash similar to the alien's green dots.)

Chris: Looks like some kind of alien rash.

(The janitor begins bandaging up his arm.)

Pinkie: Wow! Discord could never do that. Mostly because he doesn't need to.  
Janitor: We have to get him to the infirmary. Is the coast clear?  
Chris: Yup. Pinkie trapped the alien in the store room.

(The alien bangs at the door.)

Chris: But for how long, I don't know!

(They help Treasdale through and rush off as the alien burst out of the store room. The group meets up with the others at ground control.)

Twilight: Hey guys. Any luck?  
Hagrid: Yup, and all of it bad. We saw the alien, and not only did we see him, but he's growing. It's as tall as any of us now!  
Sunset: I wonder just how big it will get.  
Hagrid: I don't wanna find out!

(Cut to a testing ground for how many Gs an astronaut can take as Janet's there.)

Twilight: Janet, you sure are working late.  
Janet: Well Reggie has scheduled exercise, and I'm not gonna let that alien stop me from getting my work done.  
Rainbow Dash: Who's Reggie?

(Janet opens the door as a monkey in a space suit comes out.)

Twilight: A chimpanzee! Wow!  
Fluttershy: Aw, he's so cute.  
Janet: Reggie here's gonna be on the next shuttle flight to do an important space walk. He's truly amazing. I can train him to do just about anything.  
Fluttershy: Hi Reggie. I'm Fluttershy.

(Reggie leaps into Fluttershy's arms.)

Fluttershy: Aw... He likes me.

(Sunset finds a folder on the desk in an officer near them.)

Sunset: Hey, what's this?  
Twilight: Sunset, wait! That's Janet's research! It's classified!  
Janet: That's right! I told you that you were free to look around my lab, but my data was off-limits!  
Twilight: Sunset, why'd you do that?  
Sunset: This is an investigation. If she doesn't have anything to hide, looking at the data shouldn't get her so ticked off!  
Twilight: Haven't you ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?!  
Sunset: Haven't you ever heard of being thorough?!  
Doug: Ladies! This arguing won't get us anywhere! We're on the same side, remember?  
Sunset: ... You're right. I did find something just before this mess started too.

(Cut to the janitor's closet.)

Twilight: You found something in the janitor's closet?  
Sunset: Just look inside already.

(They look inside to see various weird devices.)

Rainbow Dash: Yeash. This looks like spy stuff.  
Twilight: What would a janitor be doing with all of this?  
Chris: Well there was something about that janitor who bandaged up Captain Treasdale. She sure knew a lot about medicine.  
John: Looks like we better keep our eye on this mystery maintenance woman.

(The gang heads off.)

Twilight: If that shuttle doesn't launch, five years of Janet's research is down the drain.  
Sunset: Yeah. It'd be like being on the verge of getting your masters degree but not getting it because of some sort of disaster at the town the school's in.  
Doug: Maybe that's why someone came up with this whole alien scheme.  
Twilight: But who could be behind it?  
Sunset: Do you think Treasdale might be hiding something?  
Doug: Or maybe our mystery janitor has a secret or two.  
Twilight: That's a fair assessment.  
Hagrid: Hey guys, I've got another suspect for you! HIM!

(They look and see the alien, which is now seven or eight feet high. The gang rushes off, and the alien gives chase. Eventually, it chases Rarity onto a shuttle. Cut to ground control as the others manage to regroup.)

John: Where's Rarity?

(Twilight uses the pin to find her on the shuttle.)

Twilight: There's Rarity! The green blip!  
Doug: Oh no! We've gotta help her!

(Rarity climbs up to the top of the shuttle as she sees a flotation device near her as the alien comes up and corners her. She kneels away from the alien.)

Rarity: Darn shoe!

(The alien comes closer.)

Rarity: Come on... Come on...

(Rarity turns with the parachute as it's right near her.)

Rarity: Got you!

(Rarity opens the parachute on the creature and rushes out of the shuttle as the others have arrived.)

Chris: Don't look down, Rarity!

(The alien looks down and seems to get dizzy, giving Rarity even more time to get back down to the ground as they head back inside.)

Rarity: I wonder why the alien didn't follow me across the gang plank.  
Chris: Maybe he came down with a sudden case of the flu.  
Twilight: Or maybe that alien is a big phony.  
Sunset: Definitely.  
John: And there's still one suspect we haven't investigated.

(Cut to the spokesperson's office.)

Rainbow Dash: Why would Keith Dale not wanna see the shuttle launched?  
Doug: I don't know, but if he is behind this, we're gonna find out.  
Twilight: Hey, I found something. "Property of Keith Razorchuck."  
Rainbow Dash: So?  
Sunset: So maybe Dale wasn't always his last name.  
Twilight: Exactly.

(Twilight goes onto the internet.)

Twilight: Here's an article. It seems that Keith Razorchuck was a pretty good scientist, and look at this. An article he wrote about artificial intelligence. That's what Janet won the Nobel Prize for.  
Sunset: It looks like they were working on the same idea, but Janet published her research first.  
Twilight: So if Keith lost the Nobel Prize to Janet, maybe he's trying to get revenge by sabotaging her own project.

(Cut to Chris and Pinkie keeping an eye for anything strange when they hear a splash.)

Chris: Hey, who do you think is using the dive tank room at this time of night?  
Pinkie: The alien?  
Chris: Yup. My thought exactly.

(The door opens as it's the janitor.)

Chris: We better tell the gang about this.

(Cut to the dive tank room as the gang is there.)

Sunset: Now what would a janitor be cleaning in here?  
Twilight: And why so late at night?  
Doug: Something doesn't look right. We need a closer look at the surveillance camera.

(Doug props up the chair and goes up to it.)

Doug: Almost got it.

(Doug falls off, accidentally knocking Chris into the tank as all of the dehydrated food in his pockets rehydrates.)

Chris: Huh. I forgot all about the dehydrated food I shoved into my pockets.  
Twilight: The water must've caused it to expand. Hm... Interesting.  
Doug: This looks like some sort of radio transmitter that's been hooked into the security system. The janitor must've put it here.  
Twilight: Well, I think I've got this mystery just about figured out. There's only one thing left to do.  
Doug: Capture that alien. Okay now, it's very simple. When the alien runs in, Rarity will hit the flood lights, blinding him. The alien will slip down this ramp to the open cockpit of the centrifugal force machine. Twilight will seal the door while Sunset flips the switch up there in the control room.  
Twilight: Looks like all we need now is someone to lure the alien into this room.  
Pinkie: I'll do it!

(Pinkie hops out. Cut to later as she bumps into the alien.)

Pinkie: Hi!

(The alien roars.)

Pinkie: Bye!

(Pinkie hops off as the alien chases after her. Cut to the room.)

Twilight: I think I hear someone coming!  
Doug: Through the lights, Rarity!

(Rarity does so as she ends up blinding both the alien and Pinkie, and they both tumble into the centrifugal force machine as the door closes, and Sunset pushes it. As the machine spins around, the alien's face seems to begin peeling off.)

Twilight: Okay Sunset, that's enough!

(Sunset stops the machine as they open it.)

Twilight: Time to find out who our alien really is.

(They open the door as Pinkie hops out perfectly fine with Janet sitting in the chair completely dizzy.)

Everyone: Janet Loren?!

(Cut to later as the police are there with Loren in handcuffs.)

Dale: Professor Loren? But why?  
Twilight: Because her project wasn't ready. Instead of facing the humiliation of facing her mistake, she decided to keep the space shuttle from launching by coming up with this alien egg scam.  
Sunset: That's why she didn't want us looking at her data.  
Doug: And that's why she wouldn't chase Rarity across the gangplank at the top of the tower. Because Janet is afraid of heights.  
Rarity: And the makeup I found at the lab did belong to Janet, but it wasn't makeup at all. It was allergy powder that caused that strange rash on Captain Treasdale.  
Chris: And only someone with a degree in biochemistry could come up with a freaky compound like that.  
Dale: Good work kids, but how do you explain the shorter alien? It couldn't have been Janet?

(Fluttershy brings out Reggie.)

Fluttershy: The short version was Reggie the chimp, wearing the alien suit. Then Janet wore the costume herself for the medium version and then used stilts to make it appear that the alien was growing for the tall version.  
Twilight: But thanks to Chris, there was one clue that tied it all together for me. When he fell into the tank and all his food expanded, it made me realize that the egg was nothing more than dehydrated organic material. When Janet wanted to make it look like it was hatching, all she had to do was add a little water.  
Janet: And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids.

(Janet makes a run for it before the janitor trips her.)

Doug: But who are you?  
Janitor: My name is Selea Clyde. I'm an FBI agent. I was sent here to monitor possible alien activity.  
Twilight: Sorry we had to unmask your alien.  
Selea: That's alright. This alien might have been a fake, but out there somewhere, maybe watching us right now, are extraterrestrials waiting to make contact.  
Sunset: ... Okay...

(Cut to the missile taking off.)

Doug: There it goes!  
Twilight: Sorry that your experiment couldn't go up too, Sunset.  
Sunset: That's okay. There's always next year. Soybeans anyone?  
Chris: I'll take some.

(Chris pops in a few.)

Chris: Ah. Nothing like watching a rocket launch.

(Everyone agrees and relaxes for once.)

The End.


	9. The Secret of the Ghost Rig

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 9: The Secret of the Ghost Rig

(It opens as Clem and Lem are talking to a driver.)

Clem: You realize you were speeding, right son?  
Driver: Yes sir.  
Lem: Well, since you're new, we'll let ya off with a warnin', but keep a better eye on that speedometer, alright?  
Driver: Yes sir! Thanks a ton!  
Clem: No problem. Stay safe now.

(Just then a large fiery sixteen-wheeled truck drives past.)

Lem: Whoa Nellie!

(Clem and Lem drive after the truck.)

Lem: Alright now, pull over!  
Clem: Excuse me; are you aware that you're speeding?

(They look to see that a bright light is obscuring the seats, and a growl is heard from the engine.)

Clem: Oh dear.

(The truck pulls up behind them and tries to run them off the road as they quickly skid to the side, and it zooms past and disappears into the fog.)

Lem: Hoo boy. We better tell the chief about this one.

(Cut to the gang at the town hall.)

Twilight: Well gang, let's get those volunteer hours in!  
Hagrid: Is it volunteering if you're making us do it?  
Doug: Come on, there's nothing else in town to volunteer for.  
John: Where's Rarity?  
Twilight: She couldn't make it. Trust me; she'd love to help us out if she could.

(Mayor Mare arrives.)

Mayor Mare: Ah, good to see you. You can help out by spreading a few fliers and also making a few copies of some posters for my re-election next month.  
Doug: We'd be glad to, ma'am.  
Mayor Mare: Thank you, very much. Feel free to help yourselves to snacks in the break room if you get hungry.  
Twilight: Thanks Miss Mayor.  
Chris: Yeah, thanks!

(Mayor Mare hands the gang a pamphlet as they go to the copy room. Cut to Rarity's house as she's humming the theme to My Little Pony Tales while she is making a new top hat.)

Rarity: John's going to love this new top hat.  
Mr. Belle: Darling, could you come down stairs? There's someone who wants to see you.  
Rarity: Coming Father.

(Rarity sets the hat down and walks out to see Blueblood.)

Rarity: Uh! You?  
Blueblood: Yes, me. Blueblood Princes. Didn't get a call from you, so I figured you prefer the personal touch. Did I mention I'm heir to the Prince Ladder Company?  
Rarity: No. Well it's... Nice to see you again.  
Blueblood: Yes. Yes it is.

(He gives her a ladder shaped cufflink with a diamond pin in it.)

Blueblood: Just a little promotional pendant I like to hand out when I visit someone.  
Rarity: ... Well thank you.  
Blueblood: Anyway, give me a call sometime, and we can have a real date. Right now I must be off. The life of the seventh largest regional ladder manufacturer never stops. Sorry but I've got to... Rung.

(Blueblood chuckles and walks off as Rarity blinks.)

Rarity: Urgh. Why'd he have to be the one who chased after me?  
Mr. Belle: What do you mean, dear?  
Rarity: He was the one I told you about at the Formal. He was so rude.  
Mrs. Belle: Now come on there, hon. Maybe he was just nervous, I mean it was his first high school party too. Why don't ya give him another chance?  
Rarity: Well... Alright. I'll think about it.

(Cut to the rest of the gang at the copier.)

Pinkie: Alright, let's copy these things and spread them all over Canterlot!  
Chris: Right! We'll have Mayor Mare re-elected in no time!  
Pinkie: Vote for Mayor Mare! Vote for Mayor Mare!

(Pinkie puts the pamphlet on the copier as after a few minutes it runs out of ink.)

Fluttershy: I'll get some more.

(Fluttershy comes back with ink as she bumps into a Hispanic man, accidentally spilling ink all over the front of his shirt.)

Fluttershy: I'm so sorry, sir.  
Man: Look what you've done to my new suit!  
Fluttershy: Mm.  
Pinkie: Um... Vote for Mayor Mare?  
Mayor Mare: What's the problem here, Avocados?  
Avacados: That's Avacados, and if you want to play a dirty campaign, Mare, two can play at that game.

(Avacados walks off.)

Rainbow Dash: Geez Mayor, who was that guy?  
Mayor Mare: George Avacados. The person I'm running against. He considers himself a shoe-in for the post because his father Theodore Avacados was mayor once until he was caught stealing a priceless diamond from the Canterlot bank.  
Applejack: Yeah... I think Big Mac told me 'bout it once. Don't rightly remember what happened though.  
Mayor Mare: The diamond was never found, but Theodore went to jail. George has claimed his father's innocence ever since.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Cut to the gang walking around.)

John: We sure missed you today, Rarity. Is everything okay at home?  
Rarity: Yes, just an unbalanced day as it were.  
Chris: Oh boy, after all that work at the mayor's office, I can't wait to try out some clams at the clam cabin.  
Pinkie: Yeah! I've been dying to try that place out!  
Fluttershy: I hope they have a vegetarian option.

(Cut to the cabin as they arrive, but there's no door knob.)

Pinkie: There's no door knob.  
Chris: Aw. Now we can't get in.  
Captain: We be all closed!

(The captain comes up with an eye patch over his nose.)

Captain: Someone stole me crystal doorknobs just like the clam who stole me nose!  
Doug: Well that's kinda weird. Who'd wanna steel door knobs?  
Twilight: You've got me.

(Cut to the gang walking along the road near the hilly areas.)

Rainbow Dash: You know I heard someone stole all the crystal door knobs at school.  
Twilight: My mom says they were missing at the library too.

(They hear a bolt of lightning as a fog comes up, followed by the semi.)

Applejack: Wow. Never saw a truck like that before.

(The truck charges past at an unheard of speed as it seems to roar and chase after them.)

Chris: This is not normal!  
Hagrid: What is in this freaking town?!

(They end up jumping away from the road as the semi speeds off into the fog and out of sight.)

Twilight: What the heck was that?!  
Doug: I don't know, but it's gone now.

(It comes back towards them.)

Rainbow Dash: Run for it!

(They rush away as they just manage to get away from the road as the semi zooms past them into the fog again as there's a flash of lightning and it disappears.)

Hagrid: Phew. Now that was a close one.

(Cut to later as Chief Sparkle is there.)

Pinkie: It was huge, and it had flaming tires! And it kept honking its horn! And then it went that way then that way before disappearing into the fog with a flash of lightning! ... They should make it into a roller coaster!  
Chris: Yeah!  
Everyone else: No!  
Chief Sparkle: So this ghost truck disappeared like a... Well... Ghost truck?  
Pinkie: Yup. That's pretty much it.  
Chief Sparkle: Well, looks like you kids stumbled onto another mystery.  
Twilight: Well we're not sure it was a ghost. Could be someone with a grudge.  
Chief Sparkle: That's impossible. Everyone who would have a grudge against you are still in jail, not to mention none of them were qualified to drive a sixteen wheeler.

(Doug walks to the road.)

Rarity: Doug? Where are you?  
Doug: Over here.

(They go to Doug, kneeling by the road.)

Doug: I think I found something. I'm gonna try and take a picture of it.

(Doug pulls out a cell phone and snaps a picture to show tire tracks on the road.)

Doug: Just like I thought. The camera's low resolution brightened up the contrast. See what I see?

(Doug shows the picture to the others.)

Everyone: Tire tracks!  
Chris: What kinda ghost truck leaves tire tracks?  
Applejack: Add ta that a mess a'missing crystal door knobs and we got one big ol' mystery.

(Rarity's phone rings as she answers it.)

Rarity: Hello?  
Blueblood (VO): Rarity, Blueblood here. I guess I missed your call. Anyway, our date is on for tomorrow night at the local Olive Garden.  
Rarity: Oh um... Well... I...  
Blueblood: Please, contain your excitement, my dear. I'll see you there.

(Blueblood hangs up.)

Rarity: Urgh!  
John: I thought you ditched Blueblood at the Formal.  
Rarity: I did, but he showed up at my house while I was working on something, and my parents convinced me to give him another chance. So far, I'm regretting listening to them.  
John: Well, since you're going... I recommend the chicken and rice. It's delightful.  
Rarity: Alright.

(Cut to town hall as the gang, minus Rarity, looks around.)

Doug: Whoa, the doorknobs are missing here too!  
Avacados (VO): Typical.

(Everyone jumps as they turn to ass Avacados there.)

Avacados: I assure you that there will be no shortage of doorknobs when George Avacados is mayor. Missing doorknobs means angry voters.

(Avacados laughs as they stare.)

Mayor Mare: It's far worse than that. Barely any of the businesses in town are able to stay open because of the lack of doorknobs. If they aren't retrieved soon, this town will go into a depression from the lack of circulation.  
Doug: Don't worry, Mayor. The Tina Borst Detective Agency is on the case!  
Chris: And our first suspect is Avacados. The guy gives me the creeps.  
Pinkie: Yeah!  
Twilight: You two may be on to something. After all, it's Avacados who benefits from the missing doorknobs.  
Doug: Good point. Maybe it's time we set a trap for Crystal Cove's knob stealer.

(Cut to a large pulley system with a net and a tank of water at the entrance hall.)

Mayor Mare: How much do you charge again?  
Doug: Twenty dollars a day plus candy expenses.  
Hagrid: Oh, no more candy. I think I gained five pounds from this year alone.  
Doug: Okay, twenty dollars a day total.  
Twilight: To bad Rarity's missing all the important bits of this mystery.  
John: Quite. Hope she's having fun on her date at least.

(Doug's cell rings.)

Doug: It's Pa and Granny Smith.

(Doug answers it.)

Doug: What's up?  
Pa: We got some news for you kids. The tires matching the marks on the road were only sold to two people in town. Loeb Cood Blurnip and George Avacados.  
Applejack: Yee-ha! Looks like we got ourselves a doorknob thief!  
Doug: So if Avacados is the ghost trucker, that means that Avacados and the Ghost Trucker are related!  
Chris: ... Like they're partners in crime?  
Twilight: More like they're one in the same.  
Chris & Pinkie: Ooh...  
Mayor Mare: Oh my! If that's true, he could go away for a long time for the doorknobs alone.

(They see Avacados walk off.)

Twilight: Hey look! There goes Avacados now!  
Mayor Mare: What do I do if someone springs the trap?!  
Doug: Don't worry! It's manual!

(The gang rushes off. Cut to Rarity at the Olive Garden sitting alone at her table.)

Rarity: When's Blueblood going to show up? I've had about five baskets of bread sticks.

(Cut to the gang looking around the road as they follow Avacados as a fog rolls in.)

Hagrid: Guys, there's some heavy soup up ahead, and we're all out of spoons.  
Applejack: No kiddin' it's heavy. I can barely see the end of my nose!

(They bump into the ghost truck as the fog lifts.)

Fluttershy: THE GHOST TRUCK!  
Twilight: Wait. I don't think the Ghost Trucker has seen us yet. It's the perfect time to get a closer look.  
Doug: Great idea, Twilight!

(The gang carefully approaches the ghost truck.)

Hagrid: Man, this thing is ancient.

(Twilight runs her finger across the side.)

Twilight: More like painted to look that way and check out these tires. They're practically new.  
Doug: I wonder what else isn't what it appears to be.

(Doug goes for the driver door as the truck roars to life.)

Hagrid: Looks like we're gonna have to find out later! RUN!

(They rush off as the ghost truck charges after them before disappearing into the fog and disappearing in a flash of lightning.)

Pinkie: Phew! I think we lost him!

(Suddenly, it comes from the front.)

Pinkie: Oh, now that is just cheating!

(They rush off the road to a forest and lie low.)

Doug: Nobody make a sound.

(The ghost truck roars past as the gang gets up.)

Twilight: It looks like it worked. He didn't see us.

(Cut to the Olive Garden as Blueblood arrives.)

Blueblood: Sorry for being late Rarity, but work has been insanely busy. In fact, ladder sales are climbing through the roof. Heh.  
Rarity: Yes, well, my friend John recommended the chicken on rice.  
Blueblood: No kidding? That's exactly what I was planning on ordering.

(Rarity groans as the gang arrives.)

John: Rarity! You're never going to believe what happened!  
Rarity: I can't wait to hear all about it.  
Blueblood: Well, I suppose when duty calls, duty calls. You must be that John fellow.  
John: That's right, and you're that Blueblood guy.

(The two look at each other for a moment.)

Blueblood: What's with the battered hat?  
John: It's worn, but it works.  
Blueblood: ... Well, we'll just reschedule for later. Oh dear, I've forgotten my wallet. Rarity?

(Rarity sighs and puts down the money and a tip.)

Doug: By the way, I'm a fan of your company's product. My family's been using your ladders since we moved here. A sturdy ladder's hard to find these days.  
Blueblood: Oh. Well... Thanks. I agree. Well ta-ta all.

(Blueblood goes off.)

Twilight: You know guys, every time the ghost truck's shown up, it's been foggy. Maybe we should try looking for the fog instead of the truck.  
Doug: Good idea.

(They head off. Cut to a large mound near the edge of the town limits as they see tire tracks go straight into the mound.)

Doug: Hey look at this. These tire marks are just like the ones we found before.  
Chris: Yeah, only these stop really fast.  
Twilight: Or do they? There's a secret passage somewhere. There must be a way to open it. Let's find it.

(Rarity looks through an opening as bats fly out and she shrieks before they finish, and she looks back inside to find a button. She pushes it as the wall opens up to reveal the passage. They enter.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow, is this place cool!  
Chris: Guys, look! The doorknobs!

(They look at them.)

Rainbow Dash: Look at this.

(Rainbow Dash holds up a book.)

Twilight: What is it, Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash: Some kind of journal... Belong to Theodore Avacados.  
Doug: Theodore Avacados? That's George's dad! The one who was arrested for diamond theft, even though the diamond was never recovered.  
Rainbow Dash: Well according to this, he really was the thief! The confession is right here in black and white! It even says he replaced one of the crystal doorknobs with the diamond!  
Rarity: Then it must be here somewhere. As good a time as any to try out that spell of Asteroth's that located jewels.  
Twilight: You looked through the book?  
Rarity: I skimmed it.

(Rarity holds out her hands and closes her eyes as one of the doorknobs glows brightly, and Rarity opens her eyes and goes to it.)

Rarity: We found it! We found the stolen diamond!  
Twilight: Great job, Rarity! We found the doorknobs! Found the diamond! This mystery is starting to come together!

(The ghost truck's headlights appear.)

Chris: Uh-oh.

(They rush off as the ghost truck pursues them as they use a cart to get momentum.)

Doug: Let's lead it to the trap in town hall!

(They just make it there as John takes off his old hat and tosses it at the trigger, it hits as the hat falls onto the net as the ghost truck runs it over, just before the net lifts the truck up and suspends it over the tank.)

Chris: Nice shot, John! Good job!

(Mayor Mare comes out.)

Mayor Mare: What on Earth is going on out here?! I was in my office working late when suddenly it sounded like some demonic force was tearing apart city hall!  
Doug: We trapped the Ghost Trucker, and he's none other than-  
Blueblood (VO): Let me out of here!

(Blueblood falls out of the truck's driver's seat.)

Everyone: Blueblood Prince?!  
Blueblood: Yes, it was I! And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling peers!  
Rarity: Of course. It all makes sense. Blueblood used the ghost truck to smuggle doorknobs out of Canterlot, so he could find Theodore Avacados' missing diamond.  
John: Avacados disguised the diamond as a doorknob. That's why it was never found.  
Blueblood: You are correct my little English friend, but that idiot Avacados didn't say in his journal which crystal knob was really the diamond, so I had to steal them all. And what better way than with a ghost truck to smuggle them all out of town?  
Twilight: We should have known. The other guy who bought the tires was Loeb Cood Blurnip. A name far too ridiculous to be real because it's an anagram for Blueblood Prince.  
Doug: But Blueblood, you're rich. You've got everything. Why steal a diamond?  
Blueblood: I inherited a ladder company! We make the one product in the world that no one ever replaces! Ladders don't wear out like TVs or printers! They're built to last which means no sales. The company's broke.

(Chief Sparkle arrives and arrests Blueblood.)

Rarity: John, I saw that you lost your hat when the ghost truck was stopped, so I figured, maybe I should give you this now.

(Rarity holds up the hat she was making for John.)

John: Wow. Thank you, Rarity.  
Rarity: My pleasure.  
Mayor Mare: Congratulations kids. You caught the Ghost Trucker, recovered the door knobs-  
Rarity: And we even retrieved the diamond.  
Mayor Mare: Oh my goodness!

(Cut to the next morning.)

Mayor Mare: And so after the Ghost Trucker's capture, we have retrieved Blueblood Prince's hiding place for the doorknobs and have retrieved the stolen diamond, increasing the city's revenue! As such, as still acting mayor, I name the Tina Borst Agency an official subsidiary of the town and name its workers heroes of the day!

(Everyone cheers as everyone's been given a medal, and they smile and wave.)

The End.


	10. Elderly Parties

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 10: Elderly Parties

(It opens at Sweet Apple Acres as the gang arrives for a joint pre-wedding party for Pa and Granny.)

Doug: Man, can you believe it?! One more month, and we're gonna be one big family!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Applebloom: I can't wait!

(Pa and Granny chuckle at this.)

Pa: I can't wait either.  
Granny: Sure is gonna be one big ol' small weddin'.  
Pa: Definitely.  
Applejack: It's gonna be a mighty fine time!  
Pinkie: No kidding! Now come on, everybody! We've got a party!

(Everyone has fun as Rainbow Dash goes to the others.)

Rainbow Dash: Man, quite a weird few years we've had, huh?  
Hagrid: You're telling me.  
Chris: Weird and fun!  
John: It was definitely interesting to say the least.  
Rarity: Indeed.  
Fluttershy: I just hope we don't have to deal with anymore creepy ghosts.  
Twilight: Well, there's always the possibility, but there's nothing the ten of us can't handle.

(Everyone agrees.)

The End.


	11. Swindle

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 4**

Episode 11: Swindle

(It opens on one of the last days of the school year as John is walking up.)

John: Morning ladies.

(The girls giggle as a girl runs off.)

Berryshine: John, did you get the recipe?

(John hands her a notepad as she looks through it.)

Berryshine: My love life is saved!

John: Anytime, my dear.

(John goes to Soarin.)

Soarin: John, tell me you got the Falcons' playbook.

(John hands the playbook to him.)

John: Voila.

Soarin: Dude, the whole team owes you!

(Everyone cheers.)

John: Go Wondercolts!

(A little kid comes up.)

Button: Um, John, did you get Arkham City?

John: Ta-da.

(John pulls a copy out.)

Button: Oh sweet! This game doesn't come out for four more months.

John: I know.

(Gizmo runs up.)

Gizmo: So John, did you talk to Sunset? Will she give me another chance?

John: No for both questions.

Gizmo: Come on, John! I've got anything you want! Collectables! Comic books! Action figures! They're worth a lot.

John: Gizmo, it was a miracle you got your brief stint with Sunset in the first place. Personally, I have no problem with geek stuff as deep down we're all geeks over something. Now, Sunset is one of the most popular girls in school and one of the prettiest. I'm talented. I'm connected, but I'm not a miracle worker.

(Trixie runs down the stairs.)

Trixie: John!

(She stops and hands a flyer to some of the passing middle schoolers.)

Trixie: Come see the Great and Powerful Trixie's experiment with acting and give your feedback. (To John) John! It was horrible! Trixie was leaving drama class where she was rehearsing her one woman play to stretch her acting muscles, called A Freshman's Perspective on the World" which Trixie thinks it pretty good though it is going to be a bit draining-

John: Trixie!

Trixie: What?

John: Point?

Trixie: Trixie's point was... Fluttershy! She spilled her smoothie all over Sunset Shimmer, and... Well you know how touchy she is.

John: Oh no.

(John rushes off.)

Twilight: John, what-

John: No time to explain! Follow me!

(Everyone nods and rushes after John. Cut to Sunset as she's standing there with her jacket dripping from the smoothie.)

Fluttershy: Sunset, I swear I didn't see you there. I was just trying to remember if I gave Angel enough food for the day, and I just ended up bumping into you. I'm so sorry.

Sunset: Yeah, and you're also out of luck.

(Sunset walks to Fluttershy as she squeaks when the others arrive.)

Doug: Sunset, stop! Just calm down.

John: Right. I got that stuff you were looking for.

Sunset: The real stuff?

John: Yeah, so what say you calm down and leave Fluttershy alone? Alright?

(Sunset grabs the bag and checks it out.)

Sunset: Nice.

(Sunset walks past Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: You wanna sit by us at lunch?

(Sunset just scoffs.)

Hagrid: You've gotta be the nicest person on the face of this planet.

Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure someone's nicer.

(Cut to the Halbeisen house as Doug, Applejack, and John are there sipping some soda.)

Applejack: Boy howdy, I wonder who's gonna own this here place now.

Doug: Beats me. But in about an hour, we won't.

John: Come on all, we've gotta check through the closets and the like to see if there's anything we missed.

Pa: You kids tell us when you're ready to head out, and try not to break anything.

Doug: Got it, Pa.

Granny: Be safe.

Applejack: We will, Granny.

(Cut to Doug's parents' old room as it looks relatively untouched aside from all the pictures having been pulled off, as they open the closet as Doug checks the corners.)

Doug: Hey.

(Doug pulls out a slim rectangular box.)

Doug: I don't remember my mom and dad having this.

(Doug opens the box as a note's on top of it.)

Doug: Hey, it's from my dad. "Dear Doug, I know you like that web show Atop the Fourth Wall and have been keeping an eye out for anything interesting, so this is a surprise birthday present from your mom and me. Love Dad."

(Doug grabs the comic and finds a copy of Neutro in its official bag.)

John: A copy of Neutro?

Doug: Yeah, Linkara did a review of it. I think it's from the sixties or something.

Applejack: Wow. Musta taken your parents awhile ta find one.

John: It might even be worth something.

Doug: How much?

John: Let's see, it's a comic from 1967. I don't believe there are a lot in circulation. Plus with a popularity spike from that Lewis Lovhaug fellow... Three hundred dollars.

Doug: Whoo! I could use it to get Pa and Granny a honey moon!

Applejack: Well hot dog!

John: Come on, all. I know a place, but it closes at six.

Doug: Maybe we should look it up first.

John: No time, come on! Trust me.

(The two rush off. They arrive at a place called Swindell's as John checks his watch.)

John: Made it.

(They go inside as a man's shouting into a phone.)

Man: No! A deal is a deal! You back out of this, and I will sue! I will take you for every last dime! I will squeeze every penny out of your pathetic-

(He stops when he sees the three.)

Man: Customers. Gotta go, Grandma.

(The man hangs up.)

Man: Lady, gentlemen, what can I interest you in today?

John: Actually, we were hoping to interest you in something, Mr. Swindle.

Man: Swindell. Accent on the back half. Alright, what have you got?

(John hands Swindell the Neutro comic.)

Doug: Is it worth anything?

Swindell: Well uh... It's old. Good condition. No creases or folds or dog ears. No loose pages, but you know that doesn't necessarily translate to value. You understand. I mean, who's ever heard of this Neutro guy? I'm sorry, but this comic isn't worth beans.

(Doug goes to take it when Swindell pulls it back as John raises an eyebrow.)

Swindell: But look, I like you kids. I'd hate to see you go home empty handed. How about I take it off your hands for say... Ten bucks? How's that sound?

John: Sounds like you think we're stupid, Mr. Swindell.

(John plucks the comic out of his hands.)

John: Sorry to waste your time.

(They're about to walk out.)

Swindell: Wait, wait, wait! Okay, you caught me. You caught me. It's worth more than that. A hundred. I'll give you a hundred for it.

John: Ooh, is that the best you can do?

Swindell: Look, kid, a hundred is generous.

Doug: For who?

John: 350, no less.

Swindell: No less? No way.

John: Fine. Bye.

Swindell: Okay, okay. 150.

John: 400.

Applejack: Uh... What's he doin'?

Doug: Haggling.

Swindell: 275, not a penny more.

John: 450, not a penny less.

Swindell: What's your name, kid?

John: Brown. John Brown.

Swindell: John. I like your moxy. Reminds me of a younger me. Alright, you win. 350. Take it or leave it.

John: Take it.

Swindell: Three hundred and fifty dollars.

Applejack: Hoo doggy!

John: And here's the money, Doug.

Doug: Thanks, pal. I gotta say you're like a negotiating ninja.

John: Well I've seen most of the tricks and tell tale signs.

Doug: And now, me and Applejack can use this money to get Pa and Granny a honeymoon at tons of places.

Applejack: I like the sound of that.

(Cut to the next morning as John wakes up and grabs a newspaper when he stops and stares at a picture of Swindell with the comic reading "Look what I got.")

John: Oh no.

(John rushes back into the living room as Doug and Applejack are there.)

John: Guys, don't watch the news!

TV: So you had the good fortune to come across this? Did you know there are only five copies of Neutro # 1 left in the world?

John: Uh-oh.

Swindell: Actually, this makes it six now.

Reporter: Thank you for that, so, what is it worth?

Swindell: An estimated half a million dollars, at least.

Reporter: How does one find a buyer?

Swindell: Oh, I'll have no trouble finding a buyer. Collectors will be lined up for this. I mean the phone's gonna be ringing off the hook.

Doug: Half a million?

John: Look, I admit it. He got me. I should've seen it coming, and I didn't. He's good. I'll give him that.

Doug: Half a million?!

John: Yeah, I know. I was a little off.

Doug: Half a million?!

John: Okay Doug, listen to me. I will get you that comic back. I promise. I will give you back that comic, you will sell it, and everything will be fine. Okay Doug?

(Doug smiles and pats his shoulder.)

Doug: Alright.

(Applejack looks at the PJs.)

Applejack: Are those silk?

John: Yeah. I like the way they breathe.

Doug: Nice.

John: Thanks.

(Cut to the ten of them arriving at Swindell's.)

John: You ripped us off!

Swindell: Oh, so you kids have friends, eh? Look, unless you guys have discovered another priceless collectable, beat it.

Doug: Give me my comic back!

Swindell: Oh no, no, no. You mean my comic. See, you sold it to me. I paid for it. That makes it my comic. Free and clear. See how that works?

Applejack: Ya lied to us!

Twilight: My dad's a cop, so all I have to do is head home and tell him-!

Swindell: And tell him what? What law did I break? It's not my fault you didn't know the value of your comic. You ever hear of the internet?

(Doug stares at John.)

John: Look, I'm sorry!

Pinkie: This isn't fair you big meany mean pants!

Swindell: Oh, face it kids, you got swindled!

(He laughs before stopping.)

Swindell: Oh, don't feel bad. Tell you what, have a mint.

(Swindell pulls up a bowl of mints as he laughs and the gang takes them.)

Rarity: I want you to know we're taking these mints under protest.

(Cut to later as they're walking to the clubhouse.)

Doug: Half a million.

Chris: Man, that's gotta be embarrassing.

(Chris eats a mint before spitting it into a trash can.)

Chris: Oh, that was nasty!

John: Doug, I will find a way to make this better.

Doug: Can't get any worse.

(Doug stares at the old house as the real estate agent brings a couple in.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey pal, you alright?

Doug: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

(John looks at Doug and then smiles.)

John: There's only one solution. We've got to steal the comic back.

Hagrid: Wait, steal the card?!

John: Back. That's an important word you're leaving out.

Rainbow Dash: You know, the police still call that stealing!

John: We can't pull this off alone. We'll need more help.

Rainbow Dash: Are you listening to me?!

(Cut to the school auditorium as Trixie stands there.)

Trixie: Why must the ninth grade be called freshmen when we are not fresh to school nor as children are we men?

Twilight: You're kidding, right?

John: Okay yes. Trixie has a bit of an ego, but she's got it where it counts.

(Sparks fly out as Trixie smiles.)

John: Besides, she owes us.

(Cut to Sunset riding to school in a van as she sees a guy taking up two spots with a car.)

Sunset: Hey you. You're taking up two spots.

Man: Sorry, I don't wanna get any dings. Especially from that garbage truck you drive.

(Sunset comes out of the van and walks over to the man.)

Sunset: Move the car.

Man: Or what?

Sunset: Heh. Okay then.

(Sunset goes to the car and groans as she manages to shove the car back.)

Man: Whoa!

Sunset: Yeah, that just happened.

(Sunset parks in a spot as the others watch.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.

Hagrid: Are you insane, John?! In the fifth grade, Sunset actually killed a kid just by looking at him!

Rainbow Dash: ... That never happened.

John: But he proves my point. Sunset's tough, intimidating, and has her own ride. Besides, she owes us. Now we should be rounded out. Twilight, Doug, and I are the brains. Hagrid's the... Comic relief.

Hagrid: Hey!

John: Chris is... The innocently naive one.

Chris: Ooh.

John: Rainbow Dash is the agile one. Pinkie's the gymnast, Rarity's the master of wardrobe and disguise.

Rarity: Oh, I doubt I'm that good.

John: Fluttershy's the negotiator, and Applejack's the pure muscle. Now, let's get this started.

Doug: And we're going to get Sunset and Trixie to do this how?

John: Doug, please. No one can deny me.

(Cut to the clubhouse as the twelve are there.)

Sunset: Nope.

(Sunset heads out.)

John: Whoa, wait! Where are you going?

Sunset: Listen, I don't wanna speak for these refugees from the island of misfit teens, no offense.

Hagrid: None taken, jerk.

Sunset: But this sounds like something a lot like what the cops call stealing.

Rainbow Dash: We told you!

Trixie: Sorry John, but Trixie can have no part in criminal mischief.

John: Stop! Just... Come back and hear me out for a second, okay? Doug has been like a brother to me ever since I moved here. He's my best friend. He's like family, and I let him down. A lot. So I need to get that comic back. We need to get that comic back.

Sunset: ... No.

John: Okay, we'll do it this way. Trixie, who got you out of that rut when your psychic stuff went dry, and you were taking hints from Thunderlane?

Trixie: ... You guys.

John: Sunset, who helped your father confess his love of comic books thus making him actually a bit more open?

Sunset: You guys.

John: And who supplies you with Latvian hand cream?

Applejack: Latvian hair cream?

Sunset: Yeah, okay, Latvia makes the world's best hair cream. Alright? Nothing else comes close.

(She looks around.)

Sunset: What? I like to pamper myself.

John: Face it, you two owe us, big time.

Sunset: ... Still no.

Doug: We'll give you both twenty-five thousand dollars!

Sunset & Trixie: We're in!

Doug: Alright! Hands in, Tina Borst on three?

John: Hands in, Tina Borst on three.

(Everyone sighs and puts their hands in.)

Doug: One...

Chris: Two...

Fluttershy: ... Three.

Everyone: TINA BORST!

Hagrid: So, when we doing this?

John: How's tonight?

(Cut to Swindell setting up for lunch.)

John: I had Fluttershy watch Swindell. Every night at six o'clock sharp, he closes up shop and sets out for dinner.

Fluttershy: Wong's Chinese garden. They have the best chuan in town.

Hagrid: More importantly, every night he sets the alarm. Once it's armed, we have thirty seconds to turn it off.

(Swindell arms the security system and heads out as he locks the door.)

John: Then it gets Swindell exactly seven minutes to get his food and then come back.

(Fluttershy watches him leave and goes to the others.)

Fluttershy: Mr. Swindell is out.

John: Alright. Sunset, Pinkie, heave-ho.

Pinkie: This is gonna be fun! We're like the A-Team!

Sunset: Shut up.

(Sunset tosses Pinkie up as she somersaults onto the roof.)

John: Alright Pinkie, eighteen seconds!

(Pinkie hops down an open skylight and looks around a room with various pieces of technicolor furniture.)

Pinkie: Ew! It looks like 1973 died in here!

Computer: You have five seconds to exit.

Pinkie: Uh-oh.

(Pinkie rushes to the alarm.)

Computer: Five... Four... Three... Two... One-

(Pinkie turns it off.)

Computer: System disarmed.

Pinkie: Yes! Mm!

(Cut to outside.)

Doug: Man, Pinkie never ceases to amaze me.

(Pinkie comes out the back door.)

Pinkie: We are disarmed!

John: Excellent. Trixie, Sunset, you two know what to do. Buy us some time.

Trixie: Rest assured, John. The Great and Powerful Trixie's next performance will be her finest!

(John slams the door shut.)

John: Take her away, Sunset.

Sunset: You got it.

(Cut to the ten in the shop.)

John: Let's move.

(Everyone heads off.)

John: This way to Mr. Neutro.

(They go to the case Swindell had the Neutro comic in as it's not there.)

Doug: It's not in there!

Rainbow Dash: Crud!

John: It's not in the case, but it's gotta be here somewhere. Start looking.

(Everyone looks around as Chris climbs a ladder.)

Rarity: It's not in here. Check the register.

John: Right, I'm on it.

(John checks as it's not in there while Rainbow Dash looks between a collection of graphic novels.)

Rainbow Dash: Come on guys. We're running out of time, here.

(Cut to Sunset's van as she rushes for Wong's Chinese Garden as Trixie begins doing voice exercises.)

Sunset: What are you doing?

Trixie: Trixie is warming up. You should too. Trixie needs you to support her performance.

Sunset: Wait what?

(Cut to Wong's Chinese Gardens as Swindell comes out with food while Trixie and Sunset go to Swindell as Trixie's dressed as a reporter while Sunset carries a camera.)

Trixie: This is Bambi Forester for Channel Three with another Focus on You. Sir-

(Swindell walks off as Trixie quickly corners him at a pool.)

Trixie: Sir, what do you think's the biggest problem in society today?

Swindell: Too many news channels.

(Swindell knocks Trixie into a pool as she comes out gasping.)

Sunset: So Trixie, you still warmed up?

Trixie: Mm!

(Cut back to the others as they continue to look for the card as Chris makes it to the top of the ladder where a large box is.)

Chris: Come on... Be here...

(Chris falls and ends up with a deep sea diver mask on.)

John: Chris, Chris speak to me, old boy.

Chris: Seriously, who would buy this?

(Cut to Sunset and Trixie near the van as Sunset puts on a mugger outfit.)

Trixie: Okay, to be a believable character, you need a believable motivation. Have you found yours?

Sunset: Yeah, I'm hungry.

(Swindell passes them as Sunset goes and grabs the bag of Chinese Food.)

Sunset (muffled): Give me the chuan!

Swindell: What?

Sunset (muffled): Give me the chuan!

Swindell: I don't know what you're saying.

(Sunset pulls the mask over her mouth.)

Sunset: I said give me the chuan.

Swindell: Oh...

(Swindell pulls out a tazer.)

Swindell: I don't think so.

(Swindell tazers Sunset.)

Swindell: Never get between a man and his chuan.

(Sunset's still shaking from the bolt.)

Trixie: Okay... Good start. Trixie's got a few notes.

Sunset: S-sh-shut up. Shut up!

Trixie: Alright, Trixie will give you a moment. That's fine. That's fine. Time for Plan C.

(Cut to Trixie dressed as a nun with sunglasses and a wheel chair.)

Trixie: Can somebody help me? Oh please, anybody? Anyone? Anyone, is somebody there?

Swindell: No.

(Trixie turns her head around.)

Swindell: D'oh!

Trixie: Oh, there is someone there. Where are you? I'm speaking to you, young man.

Swindell: Look, I'm sorry Sister. I've got take out. You understand.

Trixie: Save your excuses. I need someone to wheel me to St. Agatha's of the Righteous and Redeemed.

Swindell: Uh...

Trixie: Young man, I am waiting!

(Trixie smacks Swindell's hand with a ruler.)

Swindell: Ow! Hey! Okay! Okay.

Trixie: Thank you.

(Sunset watches from her van as Swindell begins wheeling Trixie off.)

Sunset: I've got a bad feeling about this.

(Sunset goes off to the others. Cut to the others as their searching is getting more frantic as Sunset comes in as Fluttershy gasps.)

Fluttershy: Oh thank goodness. I thought you were a burglar.

Sunset: Uh... I am a burglar, and so are you. We're all burglars here.

John: Wait Sunset, what are you doing? You're supposed to be obstruction duty.

Sunset: Yeah, I know, I know. But Swindell's close, and actor girl? She's sucking wind.

John: Okay, we gotta hurry!

Sunset: Alright, what am I supposed to do?

Rainbow Dash: Look for the card.

Sunset: Right.

(Cut to Swindell wheeling Trixie.)

Trixie: Oh, this is perfect. Thank you for wheeling me here. Now I can go visit my sisters in the convent and I-

(Swindell stops at a large hill that leads into a street and the wall of a building.)

Trixie: Um... Young man, I'm not certain this is the proper route to the convent.

Swindell: Oh sure it is, Sis. I'll just point you in the right direction and let gravity do the rest.

(Swindell shoves her down.)

Swindell: See ya, Sis.

(Trixie goes down screaming.)

Trixie: I don't know if you're real, but if you are, save me, God!

(Cut to the shop as Sunset and Fluttershy keep a look out as they see Swindell walking down the road.)

Sunset: He's close!

John: Let's go!

Hagrid: I knew this was a bad idea!

Doug: Hagrid, come on!

(Hagrid goes as he moves a ladder as a secret door in the wall opens to reveal the comic.)

Hagrid: ... Found it.

Sunset: Nice Neutro.

(John gets it out.)

John: Down!

(They all take cover as Swindell comes in.)

Swindell: Oh great. It's cold.

(Swindell sighs and looks at his alarm system, switched off.)

Swindell: Did I forget to set the...? No, I always set the alarm.

(Swindell arms the alarm.)

Computer: Alarm sequence activated.

(Swindell looks around as everyone moves to avoid him. They quietly move towards the living area as Hagrid is the second to last one to get towards the opening as he accidentally disturbs a hat rack but quickly hides near another hat display as Swindell comes to look. Just then, his computer begins beeping, and Swindell goes to it and activates a video chat with a man with gray hair and a huge nose.)

Swindell: Yello? Swindell's Collectables.

Man: Bonjour Monsieur Swindle.

Swindell: Swindell. Accent on the back half.

Man: Yes of course Monsieur Swindell.

(Hagrid quickly makes his way through the opening and regroups with the others, leaving John in the shop alone.)

Man: I understand you recently acquired a copy of Neutro 1?

Swindell: Yeah. Worth a fortune. You interested?

Man (laughing): For myself? No. But my clients might be. They're very rich. I am Anton Le Falve, and I run ze greatest auction in ze world.

Swindell: Anton Le Falve? The Anton Le Falve?

Le Falve: So you've heard of me.

(Le Falve turns to reveal an enormous nose.)

Swindell: Yeah everybody- WHOA NOSE!

Le Falve: Pardon?!

Swindell: I mean everybody knows you. Yeah, everyone in collectables knows you.

(John begins listening in.)

Swindell: It's been my dream to sell my stuff at your auction.

(The gang is about to go to the door when Rainbow Dash tosses a sock at them as they turn to her.)

Rainbow Dash (whispering): The alarm.

(The gang looks up and sees it as Twilight pulls out her laptop.)

Le Falve: Ze auction will take place at ze Lakeshore Hotel Resort. Can you be zere zis Saturday?

Swindell: You kidding? Security can't keep me away.

Le Falve: Selling your card at my auction will make you a very rich man.

Swindell: Let me write this down.

(Cut to the others.)

Hagrid: How are we gonna get out of here?

Rainbow Dash: We can't. Not while the alarm is on.

Twilight: Give me a minute.

Sunset: What are you doing?

Applejack: Trust her. Twilight knows her way around mechanics.

(Cut to Swindell.)

Swindell: Lakeshore Hotel. This Saturday.

Le Falve: Oui.

Computer: System disarmed.

Le Falve: Pardon e moi Monsieur Swindell?

Swindell: Just my stupid alarm acting up. No big deal.

(John smirks and puts the comic back in its hiding place as he sneaks out with the others.)

Le Falve: Aurevoir Monsieur Swindell. I look forward to seeing you this Saturday.

Doug: What are you doing?

John: Ask questions later. Now go.

Swindell: Right back at you, Mr. Le Falve.

(The gang makes their way out with Swindell being none the wiser.)

Rarity: That was so close I could have sworn my heart stopped for a few seconds.

John: Who turned off that alarm?

Twilight: Me. I figured on bringing my laptop in case we got into a sticky security situation. Luckily, hacking that thing was child's play.

(Trixie rushes in, looking horrible.)

Trixie: Guys! You guys, Swindell is on his way. He's coming through the side... You already knew that, right?

Everyone: Yeah.

(Trixie tosses down the wheel chair. The gang then heads into Sunset's van.)

Doug: You had the card in your hand, and you put it back?

Sunset: Yeah Brown. I mean, why go through all this trouble if you're just gonna choke?

John: I had a better idea. Swindell would know exactly who took the card.

Twilight: John's right. There's no way he could sell it to anybody anywhere in town. The only one rich enough is Miss Prune, and she wouldn't care about an old comic book.

(They drive off.)

John: We need Swindell to give us the card free and clear. If we can do that then we'll have pulled off the ultimate swindle.

Sunset: Okay Brown, Swindell's not gonna fork over the Neutro comic out of the goodness of his heart.

Trixie: It would seem very out of character.

Twilight: Definitely.

John: Okay, look. He's going to do it. It's all going to happen at the Lakeshore Hotel this Saturday.

Doug: How?

John: Doug, trust me.

Pinkie: So what's next?

John: I have a new plan. Sunset, we're gonna need you.

Sunset: Eh?

John: To make this plan work, we're gonna need something special, and I know just where to get it.

(Cut to just outside a house as Sunset sighs when Trixie goes to her.)

Trixie: Also, once you've got what we came here for, Trixie figured we could work on your actor, because it was good, but it could be far better. Like working on a threatening face.

Sunset: Okay, here's my "I don't care what you're saying" face.

(Sunset glares at her.)

Trixie (nervously): Okay, we can wait.

(Sunset groans and goes to the house with a pair of glasses.)

Sunset: I can't believe I'm doing this.

John (statically): Be strong.

(Gizmo opens the door.)

Gizmo: Sunset!

Sunset: Hey Gizmo.

Gizmo: Uh... Uh... You're Sunset! The Sunset!

Sunset: Yeah.

Gizmo: It's like I'm in the Matrix!

Sunset: So Gizmo, can I come in?

Gizmo: Absolutely!

Sunset: Thanks.

(Cut to inside Gizmo's room.)

Gizmo: Submit it for your approval.

(Sunset looks open mouthed at Gizmo's room, filled with various geeky stuff from every pop culture franchise known to man.)

Gizmo: This is my man cave.

Sunset: Whoa. Geek heaven.

(Sunset looks at a rack. Cut to the van as the gang watches from Twilight's lap top.)

John: Excellent, now find something in there small, rare, and valuable.

Sunset (under her breath): Right.

Gizmo: Hey, let me impress with something I just got.

(Gizmo goes to a wall and pulls down a bat'leth.)

Gizmo: Check out my authentic Klingon bat'leth. Michael Dorn himself held this.

(Gizmo begins moving the bat'leth around, speaking Klingon as Sunset backs up.)

Sunset: Okay...

(Cut to the gang watching in the van as they're all enjoying this.)

Trixie: This is incredible!

Doug: Is that Klingon?!

(Gizmo accidentally knocks Sunset down as the glasses fall off of her and crash into the ground, sending feedback at the van before Twilight turns the feedback filter on. Cut to the place as Gizmo picks Sunset.)

Gizmo: I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?! Are you okay?

Sunset: I'm fine. I'm fine.

Gizmo: Oh, did I break your glasses?

Sunset: Well how do they look?

(sunset holds them to her ear.)

Gizmo: Yeah, they look broken.

Sunset (whispering): Sparkle, can you hear me? Please respond.

(Cut to the van as Doug grabs the mike.)

Doug: Sunset, we can hear you. Can you hear us?

Sunset (statically): Oh nuts. I think they're broken.

Twilight: The earpiece isn't working. She's completely cut off from us.

(Cut to the room as Sunset takes off the glasses.)

Sunset: Hey Gizmo, since we're alone, and nobody can see us, I have something to confess to you that you can never... Ever... Tell anybody, okay?

(Cut to the gang huddled together watching.)

Twilight: Zooming in...

(Cut to the room.)

Sunset: I... Love...

Gizmo: Me?

Sunset: No, that ship sailed.

Gizmo: Aw.

Sunset: I love... Your collection! You've got it all! Are you kidding?! The Deluxe Wild Force Mega Zord!

(Cut to the van as everyone's eyes widen.)

Sunset: Oh! Amazing Fantasy 15 where they introduce Spider-Man?!

Gizmo: Yeah.

(Sunset gasp as she sees a shrine to Superman 75.)

Sunset: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Superman 75 where Doomsday and Superman have their epic showdown?!

Gizmo: Yeah, I got the whole Death and Return of Superman story in trade and single.

Sunset: Oh my god, that's amazing!

(She then goes to Ben Kenobi and Darth Vader figures.)

Sunset: Ben Kenobi and his epic duel with Darth Vader. Amazing...

(Sunset then goes to a corner.)

Sunset: Are these real Star Trek uniforms?!

Gizmo: Actor worn, original series.

Sunset: You're telling me that these shirts were worn by William Shatner, Leonardo Nimoy, and James Doohan?!

Gizmo: Yup.

Sunset: Wow.

Gizmo: Hey, if the ship's sailed, you can feel free to come and look at this stuff, with your friends too if that makes you comfortable.

Sunset: Well of course I will!

(Cut to the van.)

Twilight: That's some hefty geekiness Sunset's sporting.

John: We got scammed. Sunset's a secret geek.

Doug: I guess we should've known from the Harry Potter Club.

(Cut to the room as Sunset goes to a collection of various versions of Steel with the Steel from the DCAU there with a Superman S-Shield.)

Sunset: Hey, a Shielded DCAU Steel!

Gizmo: Yeah. Non-shielded are a dime a dozen, but the shielded are an ultra-rare variant.

Sunset: Yeah, a factory error. Most were destroyed before they were released to the general public.

Gizmo: Yeah, but a handful slipped out. Super rare. a Shielded DCAU Steel in mint condition is worth-

Sunset & Gizmo: Eighty thousand dollars!

Sunset: ... Um... Gizmo, can I please borrow this for a few days? I promise it'll come back pristine.

Gizmo: You know what, you can have it. Consider it alimony from when we broke up.

Sunset: Really? Oh, thanks Gizmo! You're great, and I know you're gonna make one lucky girl very happy!

(Sunset goes off as Gizmo smiles. Cut to the van as Sunset arrives with the Steel and the box for it.)

Sunset: Guess who got something from the nerd king?

(Everyone stares at her.)

Sunset: What?

Trixie: We saw everything.

Twilight: The glasses stopped receiving, but they never stopped transmitting.

(Twilight turns her laptop around to reveal Gizmo dancing around with the bat'leth.)

Gizmo: I'm the king of the world! WHOO!

(Sunset closes the laptop as everyone chuckles.)

Hagrid (laughing): Oh man, one of the most popular girls at school is actually a complete-

(Sunset reaches in and pulls Hagrid out, holding him in the air.)

Sunset: DO NOT USE THE G WORD!

Hagrid (panicking): Okay, okay! Please let me down! I'm deathly afraid of you right now!

(Sunset tosses him back into the van as he groans.)

Sunset: That goes for all of you, okay?! When I moved here seven years ago, I worked hard to remake myself! I will not go back to being the Shimmering Slimeball!

(Everyone chuckles a little.)

Sunset: SHUT UP! IF ANY OF YOU BREATHE A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE, I WILL RAM A LIRPA SO FAR UP YOUR BUTTS THAT IT'LL SPLIT YOUR BRAINS IN HALF!

Doug: It's okay. It's okay. We're all friends here. You know I always tear up when I read Superman 75. I heard on a documentary that they purposefully used less and less panels, so that the event felt bigger and bigger.

Sunset: ... Yeah, I heard it too.

(Cut to the clubhouse as the gang meets up.)

John: Okay, we have a lot to do to get ready. We know our target. The internet is filled with stories about this guy. From nice old ladies to puppies. He's robbed them all.

Trixie: Uh John, how do you rob a puppy?

John: He found a way. The point is he's a bad guy, and it's time someone took him down once and for all.

(Cut to Doug and Applejack talking to Pa and Granny.)

Doug: So we figured if we could have the reception at Lakeshore, we'd have a fine excuse to be there.

Pa: Sounds fine by me. Now you kids know that ordinarily, we wouldn't condone the eye-for-an-eye mentality.

Applejack: We know, Pa.

Granny: But for this feller, we'll make an exception!

Doug & Applejack: YEAH!

(Cut to Rainbow Dash and Sunset in shop class making a harness for a repel line. Cut to Twilight mapping out a blueprint of the hotel. Cut to John trying out wigs as Doug watches. John tries on a grayish black one.)

Doug: Nope.

(He puts on a gray wig with brown roots.)

Doug: Better...

(He tries on a gray wig that looks like Le Falve's hair.)

Doug: Perfect!

(Cut to the auditorium as Trixie is there with Pinkie.)

Trixie: Okay, now this might by hard to get used to. Relax. Focus.

Pinkie: Uh-huh.

Trixie: Just think about what you're doing.

(Pinkie flies around on the harness.)

Pinkie: WHEE!

Trixie: Okay, that's good.

Pinkie: I think I'm doing really well.

Trixie: Yeah... Um...

Pinkie: This is so fun!

Trixie: Well that's beginner's luck.

(Cut to Swindell's as he's on the phone.)

Swindell: Hello, Lakeshore Hotel? Book me your finest room.

(He takes a sip of coffee before spitting it out.)

Swindell: How much?! How about your second finest room?

(Cut to Pinkie continuing to fly around.)

Pinkie: Look, I'm Peter Pan!

Trixie: Yeah, okay. That's a lot of aerial acrobatics. You seem like you have the hang of this, so Trixie is going to go.

(Cut to Doug going to the guys with a mustache.)

Doug: I need this!

Hagrid: No you don't.

Doug: Oh yes I do.

(Cut to back stage as Trixie walks up to Sunset.)

Trixie: Sunset, are you ready to embrace acting?

Sunset: You mean pretending.

Trixie: It's a lot more than that.

Sunset: Okay.

Trixie: A lot more. You ready?

Sunset: Yeah.

(Trixie flaps her arms.)

Trixie: I'm a bird.

(She then sticks her hands up.)

Trixie: What am I now?

Sunset: You're a shuttle?

Trixie: Close, I'm a tree. Feel the emotions.

Sunset: What do you want me to do?

Trixie: I'm big!

Sunset: Uh... I-I'm tiny.

Trixie: I'm sad!

Sunset: You're a dork.

(Cut to Twilight making a picture on Photoshop of Swindell's head on Neuteo's body as the title now reads "Swindell Comics, Boguso." Cut to Trixie and Sunset as they're doing voice projection as Sunset's beginning to get into it.)

Trixie: Oh, what are you doing?! Blowing Trixie's mind is what you're doing!

(Cut to later as they're trying out accents.)

Sunset: What 'bout southern? Like Applejack?

Trixie: Yeah. Southern's fine as Cheese Puffs.

Sunset: How about German? Like zat?

Trixie: Ja. German.

(Cut to them practicing emotions.)

Trixie: NO! I'm so sad!

(Sunset does a little of that.)

Trixie: I'M ANGRY! I'M SO MAD!

Sunset: RIAGH!

Trixie: How about shy? So Trixie shy.

(Sun set slouches her shoulders and tries to make herself as small as possible.)

Trixie: Your shy is amazing! Just completely amazing!

Sunset: Yeah, I just did it. I did it. That just happened.

(Cut to Twilight printing out loads of the covers. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as everyone meets up.)

John: Okay, we're ready. As soon as the wedding's over, it's off to swindle a swindler.

(Cut to the Lakeshore Hotel as Pa and Granny drive the gang there.)

Sunset: Beautiful ceremony Mr. and Mrs. Fielder! See you at the reception!

Granny: See ya kids, have fun now.

(They drive off as the gang looks at the building.)

Fluttershy: Wow.

Applejack: Yup. Wow's the word alright.

(Le Falve comes out.)

Le Falve: What a beautiful ride from ze country, huh? Nature is so chique. Ha!

(Le Falve walks off as Rarity checks a suit she made.)

Rarity: I'm afraid it won't stand up to close inspection, but it's close enough.

John: Good.

Hagrid: Panic attack! Let's go!

John: Sunset?

Sunset: On it.

(Sunset holds Hagrid back.)

Hagrid: Guys look! This is nuts! We can't pull this off!

Doug: You guys roll out. John and I will talk to Hagrid.

(They head off as John goes to Hagrid.)

John: Hagrid, old boy, we've got this, okay? Trust me.

(Cut to the hotel as Twilight's with her laptop.)

John (VO): Twilight, Fluttershy, and Trixie will secure our home base.

Twilight: Man, this hotel's easy to hack. You'd think they'd have a firewall. Okay... Duplicate reservation. Downgrade, and give me an A.

(Twilight puts an A on the first name slot of the duplicate reservation, making it real Paula Swindell.)

Twilight: Upgrade. And done.

(Twilight wipes her forehead at Trixie and Fluttershy as Fluttershy squeaks.)

Trixie: Perfect. Just be yourself, and everything will go fine.

(Trixie puts in a stick of gum and goes up to the counter dressed in a faux fur coat.)

Trixie: Paula Swindle. My daddy booked me a room here for me and some of my friends?

Concierge: Yes Miss Swindell.

Trixie: No, Swindle. Accent on the front half for me.

Concierge: My apologies, Miss Swindle. Yes, I've got you in the ultra deluxe crown suite.

Trixie: Oh... "Only the best for my baby." That's what Daddy says. Keep it on his cod.

Concierge: Just hand these key cards to your friends when you see them.

Trixie: Great.

Concierge: And how may I help you, ma'am?

Fluttershy: Mm.

Trixie: Oh, she's one of my friends. Super shy. Don't worry. Thanks again.

(Trixie rubs a lock of hair away from her forehead as the others notice and head up.)

John: See Hagrid. Everything's gonna be fine. The only people who'll know us here only think we're here for the reception.

Twilight: Oh hey. The Snakepit's here this year.

Applejack: That there invention contest?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Applejack: Huh.

Hagrid: Dudes, watch this!

(Hagrid is on the luggage rack.)

Hagrid: Pull me, and I will give you ten dollars!

(The bellhop pulls him as he groans.)

Doug: ... What?

Rainbow Dash: I don't even know anymore.

(Cut to home base as the gang is there.)

Chris: This place is bigger than Spike's doghouse!

Pinkie: Yeah. Must cost a fortune.

Rarity: Oh, the makeup kit is mine. Thank you, very much, sir.

Bellhop: You're welcome, ma'am.

Doug: It does, and if you listen closely, you'll hear the whimper of Swindell's credit card. Here's a twenty for all the grief Hagrid gave ya.

Bellhop: No worries sir. I get that all the time. Thank you though.

Doug: Anytime.

Applejack: Land sakes, there's a television in the bathroom! Ya could watch the game while you're takin' a shower!

Rarity: Urgh. You never cease to amaze me, Applejack.

Trixie: No, you see, Daddy's on a strict stinky cheese and raw fish diet. I know. Don't get me started. The doctor calls it holistic, I call it horrific. Anyway, just send that down as soon as he checks in and charge it to the room. Thanks doll.

(Trixie hangs up.)

Trixie: Was Trixie annoying enough?

John: You made me hate you.

Trixie: Aw, thank you.

Hagrid: Uh John, can we talk about your plan?

John: You still think it's crazy.

Hagrid: Well yes and uh-

John: You're afraid you're going to mess it up.

Hagrid: No, I'm afraid Chris will.

John: Fair enough, but trust me. Your job is key. And you and Chris are gonna do fine. Okay. You can trust me.

Hagrid: I know. I know, and I do. It's just... Well, this is kinda nerve racking, and-

Sunset: A metal Captain America Shield is in the auction!

(Doug and Hagrid rush over to her.)

Doug: Are you serious?!

Sunset: Yeah! They're auctioning it off here today!

Doug: Holy fudge!

Chris: Oh man, I could go for some fudge.

Pinkie: Ooh! Hot fudge sundaes!

Trixie: Trixie is on it. Oh, by the way, Rarity, your outfit is on the bed in your room.

Rarity: Thank you, darling.

Trixie: Oh, by the way, Sunset, we have the meeting with Swindell to review!

Sunset: Okay, well we already did that about a hundred times.

Trixie: Sunset, is where inspiration meets preparation.

Sunset: Okay. We can prepare while I make sure my legs are shaved.

(They go the bathroom as both girls scream and rush out.)

Sunset: On second thought my legs are fine!

Trixie: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're good. We're prepared.

Applejack: What the hay was goin' on in there.

(Chris comes out.)

Chris: Oh, I got a rogue hair that was driving me nuts.

Sunset: It's been burned into my retina.

Trixie: I'll never get that out of my head.

(Cut to Twilight putting together a video wall.)

Doug: So you finally got our eyes and ears opened?

Twilight: Finally? It took me five minutes to put this together, and it's way more complicated than what you'll be doing.

Doug: Fair enough, especially with that bag you pulled those monitors out of, so show me what you've got.

(Twilight goes to her computer.)

Twilight: Tapping into the hotel surveillance cams. Le Falve has just entered his room, and Swindell is on his way. He should be here in ten.

Doug: Not bad, Twi.

(Rarity arrives dressed as a worker.)

John: Rarity, time for your visit with Monsieur Le Falve.

Rarity: On my way.

(Rarity takes a makeup kit and heads off.)

John: Trixie, Sunset, you two costume up.

(Trixie goes to Sunset's room.)

Trixie: Sunset, it's show time.

Sunset: I'm expoliating!

(Everyone stares and shrugs. Cut to Rarity as she arrives at Le Falve's room and knocks. A worker opens the door.)

Rarity: Good day. Mr. Le Falve's complimentary skin care treatment, courtesy of Mr. Swindell.

Le Falve: Ah yes. Ze petite sweaty American man with ze unfortunate hair. Come in. I will sparkle for ze auction.

(Rarity goes in. Cut to Swindell as he arrives and tosses the keys to the valet.)

Swindell: Don't scratch it.

(Trixie and Sunset arrive dressed as Swedish people.)

Trixie: Excusen sir. But you are here for da auction? Ve are looking for Monsieur Le Fav.

Swindell: Don't know where he is.

Trixie: Ve came here to sell him a toy. Ve heard it vas vorth a lot of moneys!

Sunset: Ja. Moneys.

Swindell: Vorth a- I mean, worth a lot of money, you say?

Trixie: Mm-hm. Look.

(Trixie pulls out a box and inside is the Shielded DCAU Steel as Swindell's eyes nearly bug out of his head.)

Trixie: Ja.

Swindell: Oh uh... A Shielded DCAU Steel.

Trixie: Ja. Is it vorth da moneys?

Sunset: Moneys!

Swindell: Well... It would be, if it didn't have that shield.

Trixie: No shield?

Swindell: Yeah, yeah. The non-shielded ones are super rare, but yours is shielded, unfortunately.

Trixie: Shielded.

Swindell: Yeah, yeah. The shielded one are a dime a dozen. Almost worthless. You know, I wouldn't waste Mr. Le Falve's time with this.

Trixie: Oh.

Sunset: Moneys?

(Cut to Rarity putting a mud mask on Le Falve.)

Rarity: Alright, now just a little more. Now we just wait for the rejuvenating agents to remove all your wrinkles and brighten up your skin. Now no talking and no moving.

(Cut to Trixie and Sunset talking in made up Swedish.)

Swindell: Shielded worthless!

Sunset: Vorthless?

Swindell: Yeah. Worthless.

Sunset (sadly): Flugen.

Trixie: Oh. Gretel has da disappointment.

Swindell: Oh yeah, yeah. I understand. You know, I like you kids. I'd hate to see you go home empty handed. How about I take that off your hands for say... Oh... Ten bucks?

(The two smile.)

Trixie: Oh... Ten American dollars!

Sunset: Moneys!

(Cut to Swindell going inside as he smiles and puts the Shielded DCAU Steel in the box.)

Swindell: Suckers.

Sunset: So... I thought I rocked that. How about you?

Trixie: Well... Your accent was iffy, and if you could just work a bit more on accents, it'd be much better.

Sunset: So it's official. We rocked it.

(Trixie shrugs and heads off. Cut to Swindell at the desk.)

Swindell: I'd like a room.

Concierge: Yes, Mr. Swindle.

Swindell: Swindell.

Concierge: Alright.

(Cut to the basement as the bellhop leads him to the basement suite.)

Swindell: This is my room?

Bellhop: Well, you get what you pay for.

(Swindell sniffs.)

Swindell: Oh, what's that smell?

Bellhop: Yes, your stinky cheese and squid plate as requested.

(The Bellhop walks out as he holds his hand out for a tip.)

Swindell: No.

(Cut to Le Falve's room as Rarity has finished the mud mask as she taps at the nose to make sure it's hardened. She then peels it off.)

Rarity: Here we go.

(Rarity pulls it off as Le Falve does indeed look rejuvenated.)

Rarity: My, my. Look how you glow!

(Le Falve looks at himself in the mirror.)

Le Falve: Oh, I look like ze bottom of a baby. merci vo coo.

Rarity: Oh, you're very welcome, Mr. Le Falve. All part of the Lakeshore Hotel touch.

Le Falve: You're an angel.

Rarity: Oh Monsieur, you flatter me.

(Rarity leaves.)

Le Falve: Please, please, look at my skin! Worship me! I am beautiful!

(Cut to the home base as Sunset and Trixie come back.)

Trixie: Swindell took the bait!

Sunset: Ja! Moneys!

Twilight: Time to celebrate. Hello room service? (Pause) Yes, I'd like eleven-

(Doug and Chris hold up two fingers.)

Twilight: Make that thirteen cheese burgers, one veggie burger. Six pizzas, and what deserts do you have? Anybody else need anything?

(Rarity looks as she's working on John.)

John: Nothing for me, Twilight.

(Rarity backs away to reveal a perfect face mask made from the mud mask mold Rarity created.)

John (French accent): But I could really use a message of ze foot.

Sunset: Whoa! He looks exactly like Le Fever!

Trixie: Le Falve!

Sunset: Whatever. The point is he looks just like the guy!

Twilight: Yeah, just add twelve sundaes please? Thank you.

Doug: Rarity, that's amazing!

Rarity: Thank you. Just some concealer and some blush. And a ton of putty for that nose.

Doug: Is that thing gonna hold?

John: It only needs to work for a few minutes.

(Cut to Swindell's room as he looks around, as he has no window, he pulls out the Neutro comic and the Steel toy.)

Swindell: "Hey Steel. You look like you're worth a lot of cash." "Not as much as you, Neutro."

(Swindell chuckles as the phone rings, and he answers it.)

Swindell: Yeah? (Pause) A spa date with Mr. Le Falve? (Pause) His treat? Alright, yeah. I'll be right there. Things are looking up.

(Cut to Twilight with a head piece in her ear.)

Twilight: The spa's on the second floor. Enjoy!

(Twilight takes the head piece out and turns to John, in the outfit Rarity made.)

Twilight: Swindell's on the move. You're already late.

John: I move at a relaxed pace.

Twilight: Whatever. I'll buy you a few minutes.

John: Aurevoir everyone!

Everyone: Good luck!

(As Swindell gets into the elevator, Twilight accesses its program.)

Twilight: Going up.

(The elevator screen begins glitching out as it zooms upwards, making Swindell fall to the ground.)

Twilight: And going down.

(The elevator zooms down as Le Falve flies into the ceiling.)

Twilight: And going up again.

(Le Falve slams back into the ground.)

Twilight: And then down.

(Le Falve flies back up.)

Twilight: And up.

(Everyone comes up to enjoy the show.)

Twilight: And down. And up again.

Swindell (VO): Help!

Twilight: And up. Hey, why not? Let's go down.

(Everyone laughs. Cut to Swindell inside the elevator as it zooms around.)

Swindell: Help! HELP!

Applejack (laughing): Go up again.

(John watches on his cell.)

John: I'm impressed, Twilight. You're the smartest girl in our class.

Twilight: Aw. Thanks John.

John: Bonjour madam.

(John walks to the spa as Swindell's screaming before the elevator finally lets him out.)

Bellhop: Ah, Mr. Swindell.

(Everyone snickers as the Bellhop opens a plate to reveal disgusting food.)

Bellhop: I have your squid and Limburger sandwich.

(Swindell pukes on the ground as everyone but Chris and Pinkie set down their burgers. Cut to the spa as Swindell arrives as John is already being worked on.)

John (french accent): Ah, Monsieur Swindell. Come, join me please.

Swindell: Oh, Mr. Le Falve. Is that you?

John: But of course. Could zere be two such noses as zis in ze world?

Swindell: Guess not.

John: Oh please, lie down.

Swindell: Okay.

(Swindell gets on the massage bed.)

John: You are in for a treat mon amee. I have requested for you, my favorite masseuse.

(A fierce looking woman with red hair arrives.)

Swindell: Kind of nice. Because I've actually been feeling a little tight. Mr. Le Falve, you're real nice.

(The woman karate chops his back.)

Swindell: Oh...!

John: I know. She's fantastic, no? She is a master with ze muscle.

Swindell: You know, I can honestly say- OHHO! I've never felt anything like it.

(Cut to Doug, Twilight, and John watching from the room as Doug looks at John's nose. It seems to be growing a little.)

Doug: Wait a second.

Hagrid: His nose! Oh no! This is all going south! Mayday! Mayday, pull out, John! Your nose is melting!

John (under his breath): I'm working here.

Hagrid: Abort mission! Oh god, I can't take the pressure! I'm getting hysterical!

(Twilight smacks Hagrid upside the head.)

Hagrid: Ow! I'm in pain and I'm still hysterical! Mayday! I'm in pain! My head hurts! I think my blood pressure's going through the roof! Abort mission!

(Fluttershy throws water onto him.)

Fluttershy: How's that?

Hagrid: I'm in pain, and I'm wet, AND I'M STILL HYSTERICAL!

Fluttershy: Oh...

Hagrid: Help me! I'm spiraling! SPIRALING!

(Chris slaps Hagrid.)

Hagrid: ... Thanks. Feeling less hysterical now.

Twilight: Just stick to the plan. It's not that bad. Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, time for your date.

(Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack come in. Pinkie's in a black ninja outfit with goggles, and Rainbow Dash is holding a bag.)

Applejack: We're on it!

(The three head off.)

Twilight: Uh-oh! Le Falve is leaving his room!

Sunset: If Swindell sees him, we're done!

Rarity: If Le Falve sees John, we're worse!

Trixie: Excellent time for us to exercise our improvisational skills! Come on, Sunset! Chris, we'll need your help too!

Chris: On it!

Sunset: Wait, who's my character?! What's my backstory?! I'm bad at Improv!

Hagrid: Well, this should be good.

(Cut to the elevator as the three arrive.)

Trixie (southern accent): Daniel P. Luggers, I have never been more disgusted in my life!

Chris (southern accent): Whoa, whoa. What's this all about Darlene?

Trixie: Denise and I saw you with that girl by the pool! Checking out her curves when you're betrothed to my best lady friend!

Sunset (southern): You should have whiplash the way you were takin' those curves!

Chris: No, I swear! I didn't even notice her, or her curves...

(Sunset slaps Chris hard as he squeaks. Just then the door opens.)

Trixie (whispering): Nice acceleration of the conflict.

Sunset (whispering): Thank you.

(The three rush in.)

Sunset: You are such a liar!

Chris: What?! Oh, you and your friend are nuts!

(Cut to the hotel as the gang watches as Sunset stops.)

Sunset: This elevator is not goin' anywhere until you admit it!

Le Falve: Pardon e moi, I have a very important auction that I must attend-

Chris, Sunset, & Trixie: You stay out of this!

(Cut to the roof as Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack go to a vent. Rainbow Dash opens the bag to reveal the device she and Sunset were working on in shop, and Applejack pulls out some rope.)

Applejack: Finest rope in the county. Never frays.

Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! We're like Charlie's Angels!

(The two sigh good naturedly as Rainbow Dash attaches the repel to the wall, and Applejack hooks up the rope to it and opens up the grate.)

Pinkie: Twilight, we're hooked in.

(Cut to the room as Twilight goes to her phone.)

Twilight: John, I'm sending you the call now.

(John's cell rings as a picture of a bald man with a scar on the right side of his face appears on it.)

John: Oh, zis man will not leave me alone.

Swindell: W-what man?

John: Ivan Vokov. Big spender, big collector.

(John hands the phone to the woman who shows the picture to Swindell before handing it back to John.)

John: Been searching for years for the same item. A Shielded DCAU Steel figure.

(Swindell's eyes widen as he looks up.)

Swindell: Oh really?

(The woman shoves his face back down.)

John: I had one all lined up, but alas, ze sellers, zey never arrived.

Swindell: Well, those things happen. Oh!

John: Yes, but he keeps calling me. I do not like disappointing a man like Vokov. He is, how you say, a ruthless man.

(John's make up begins melting completely.)

John: One cannot overstate ze gravity of... Z-ze gravity... Ze gravity of ze situation.

Doug: Mayday! Mayday! John, wrap this up and get out of there!

(Cut to Pinkie as she jumps down the vent with Applejack's rope tied to her.)

Pinkie: WHEE! (To Twilight) I'm in.

(Cut to the room.)

Twilight: Acknowledged.

Pinkie: This has been a fun day.

(Cut to the massage room as John looks at his makeup tangling from the tip of his nose.)

John: Um...

Swindell: Uh... Mr. Le Falve, are you okay there?

John: Oh yes, yes. I'm quite alright.

Twilight: Oh no, you're not.

John: Yes I am. It's just my allergies seem to be bothering me.

(John holds the putty to his face and sneezes, letting it go. Cut to the elevator.)

Sunset (crying): All he ever does is criticize me! He don't know what it's like! Livin' with a small family without no friends!

Trixie: Hey! What do ya think I've been tryin' ta do since we met! I even try ta help y'all with actin', but ya never took it seriously! (crying too) Ya just think my dreams of becoming a big time stage performer are stupid! Hug me, somebody!

(Trixie clutches to Le Falve as he stares at Sunset.)

Sunset: Hey, I aint never said that! I never did!

Trixie: Oh, you didn't have to!

Le Falve: Please, please!

(Cut back to the room as the gang can only stare at the massage room when John gets the makeup back to his face and turns away.)

John: Oh my! Look at ze time! So much to do!

(John gets a towel on and gives the masseuse a twenty.)

John: Thank you. (To Swindell) Aurevoir Monsieur Swindell!

Swindell: Uh... Mr. Le Falve, where are you going?

Woman: I SAID LIE STILL!

(The woman slams Swindell onto the table as he groans, and John removes the makeup. Cut to the elevator.)

Trixie: Ya know what, you two do deserve each other! Y'all don't take nothin' seriously at all! The whole world's one big joke to ya!

Chris: I do. I do joke around, but I don't mean nothin' by it.

Sunset: Me neither.

Trixie: Well it means somethin' ta me! It's been what I've been passionate about since middle school! It hurts Su-Denise. I mean. Ya know? Ya ever think of that?

Sunset: No. No, I didn't think. I never meant ta hurt you, Tr-Darlene. And I promise that I'll never do it again. I got so wrapped up in my own stuff I never saw what I had in front of me. Some great friends.

Chris: And I promise never ta hurt you again too, Denise.

(The three hug.)

Le Falve: Yes, yes! Zat is what you must do! Just as I must attend to my auction.

(Le Falve heads off at the lobby floor.)

Le Falve: Aurevoir!

Chris: Bye now!

Sunset (normal): This acting thing is kind of awesome!

Trixie: See? Performance can be a constructive outlet from live's frustrations!

Sunset: Yeah, even more than pounding things.

Trixie: Exactly.

Chris: So we're done acting?

Sunset: Yup.

Chris: Good.

(Chris holds the side of his face where Sunset hit him.)

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Cut to John arriving at the room as he removes the lasts bits of makeup.)

John: Went smooth as glass.

Twilight: Broken glass.

John: Well it worked anyway. How's Pinkie doing?

Twilight: She's almost there.

John: Alright. Doug, Hagrid, Chris?

(Doug and Hagrid arrive dressed as hotel staff with Doug wearing the mustache as Chris runs up, buttoning his shirt.)

Chris: Sorry.

John: Alright guys, you're up.

Doug: Is the mustache working?

John: Overtime.

Doug: Alright.

(Cut to the three holding towels by the pool.)

Twilight (VO): Musketeers, can you see him?

Doug: Yes. Here he comes.

(Swindell goes out of the hotel, looking like he went through a war.)

Swindell: I feel very loose.

Woman: Here's my card! Call me, maybe.

Swindell: Thanks.

Woman: And drink plenty of water.

(Swindell tosses the card away as he walks past the three as Vokov walks behind him on the phone, flanked by two muscular men.)

Vokov: It's simple! You get me Shielded DCAU Steel, or I break you! Dosvidania.

(Swindell goes up to Vokov.)

Swindell: Pardon me, Mr. Vokov?

(One of the bodyguards holds Swindell back.)

Guard 1: Nobody approaches!

Guard 2: Keep valking, little man.

Vokov: Alexi, Boris, let go. This little man is Swindle.

(They let go of him.)

Swindell: Swindell. Accent on the back half.

(Vokov glares at him.)

Swindell: I-it doesn't matter.

Doug: Swindell is with the Russian.

Vokov: I see you on the TVs Mr. Swindle. Today I buy your Neutro comic.

Swindell: Oh, great. Great, yeah! Actually, I've come to talk to you about another collectable. I uh... Understand you're looking for a Shielded DCAU Steel?

Vokov: Da. Vhy? You have?

Swindell: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. I have. I have.

Vokov: Ah, this is good, little man. Bring it to me.

Swindell: Yeah.

(Swindell rushes off.)

Hagrid: The weasel has left the building.

Twilight: What?

Doug: Swindell's on the way back to his room.

(Cut to Swindell as he goes to the elevator before stopping himself and going through the stairs.)

Swindell: Not doing that again.

(Cut to Pinkie arriving in Swindell's room as she looks around. Cut to the room as everyone gathers around the monitors.)

Trixie: How's she doing?

Twilight: Pinkie, where are ya?

Pinkie: I'm in Swindell's room.

Twilight: Well make the switch; Swindell's coming your way fast!

(Pinkie opens the box and takes out the Shielded DCAU Steel and replaces it with a regular DCAU Steel as she takes a picture of the Shielded DCAU Steel.)

Pinkie: Say cheese!

(Everyone's cell phones beep as they see the picture Pinkie took.)

Sunset (chuckling): Show off.

(Cut to Swindell's room as Pinkie puts her phone away and tugs on the rope.)

Applejack: That's our cue. Pull her up, Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Got it!

(Rainbow Dash pushes the reel-in button, and Pinkie zooms up and out as she makes sure to close the vent.)

Pinkie: WHEE!

(Just then, Swindell comes in and grabs the box, kissing it as he heads out.)

Swindell: You're gonna make me a rich man!

(Cut to outside as Swindell comes back.)

Twilight (VO): Guys, what's your status?

Hagrid: Waiting for the weasel to join the Bar Mitzvah.

Twilight: Stop making up code!

Doug: We're waiting up for Swindell to return.

(Swindell rushes past.)

Chris: Check that, he just came by.

(Swindell rushes up to Vokov.)

Swindell: One uh... Shielded DCAU Steel. Mint condition.

(Vokov snaps his fingers as Boris brings up a silver suit case.)

Vokov: Eighty thousand American dollars.

(Swindell chuckles and begins to open it as Vokov slams it closed.)

Vokov: Vhat?! You do not trust Ivan Vokov?

Swindell: What? Oh no. No, no, no. I was just checking it out.

Vokov: I am man of honor. If I say there is eighty thousand dollars, there is eighty thousand dollars.

Swindell: Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Absolutely. I mean, no offense intended, Mr. Vokov.

Vokov: I do not look in box you give to me. You know vhy?

Swindell: Because uh... I'm a man of honor too?

Vokov: No. Because last man who tried to cheat Ivan Vokov, Vell... (Chuckling) No one knows vhat happened to him. No one but me, Alexi, and Boris. You understand, da?

Swindell: D-da. V-very da.

(Vokov clasps Swindell's shoulders.)

Vokov: Pleasure doing business vith you, Mr. Swindle. I see you at auction later. I buy your Neutro comic, huh?

(Vokov walks off with Alexi and Boris, laughing. Cut to the others.)

Twilight (VO): Status, please. is the deal done?

Chris: Huh?! What?!

(Chris bangs into Swindell as he drops his towels.)

Chris: Oops!

Doug: Oh, Chris.

Hagrid: Pardon the inconvenience.

Swindell (to Doug): Don't I know you?

Doug: Uh... No. Mm-hm. I uh...

(Swindell pulls the mustache off of Doug's face.)

Doug: Ow!

Swindell: You're the kid with the Neutro comic! I see. Squid. Limburger. You've been messing with me all day.

Hagrid: Run away!

Guys: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

(The three rush off as Swindell looks down and sees the hotel card. Cut to the top of the sweet as Swindell finds the hotel listed on the card.)

Swindell: Jackpot! Who's the sucker paying for this?

(Swindell goes in and tries to surprise who's in there, but no one is in the apartment. He goes to the den and finds Twilight's security feed as well as pictures of Vokov, a picture of the Neutro comic in a guide, and makeup layouts. He then goes out to the balcony where Doug and John are.)

John: Ah, Mr. Swindell. We've been waiting for you.

Swindell: Wha?

(Everyone else comes up from the sides.)

Swindell: Wait...

Sunset: Moneys?

John: You know, Swindell, you're actually five minutes later than we thought.

Hagrid: I can't believe that plan worked.

Swindell: W-w-wait! You intentionally dropped your card?!

Doug: Yup.

Swindell: What's going on here?

John: Funny story. Well for us anyway. you know how you just sold to Mr. Vokov a Shielded DCAU Steel?

Swindell: Yeah.

Doug: You actually sold him a regular old non-shielded one.

Swindell: No, no, no! I sold him a shielded one!

John: You mean this one?

(John holds up the figure.)

Swindell: H-h-how did you?

(Pinkie holds up her cell phone to reveal the picture of it she took.)

Pinkie: Surprise! Nice room, by the way.

Swindell: Do you have any idea what that crazy Russian Vokov's gonna do to me?!

John: Yes I do. Pretty graphically, actually. So here's what's going to happen. We'll give you this Shielded DCAU Steel, and in return, you give us...

Doug: Free and clear...

John: The Neutro 1 comic.

Twilight: And you might wanna hurry 'cause that crazy Russian seems pretty angry.

(Twilight brings up the security feed on her laptop as Vokov's walking around.)

Vokov: Vhere is Swindle?! I break him!

Swindell: Oh no. This can't be happening.

John: It's over. Now give us the comic.

Vokov: I BREAK YOU VERY MUCH!

Doug: Face it dude, you just got swindled.

(Swindell charges as John tosses it to Sunset, who tosses it to Pinkie, who tosses it to Trixie, who tosses it to Twilight, who tosses it to Hagrid, who tosses it behind his back as Doug misses it, and it lands on top of a wedding cake, replacing a groom figure.)

Hagrid: Oops.

Rarity: Really?!

Hagrid: Athletics are not my strong suit!

Chris: Wait, is this not part of the plan?

Everyone: NO!

(Swindell rushes off as Twilight teleports the figure to her.)

Doug: Alright guys, I think we all know where we're supposed to go.

(They go to the elevator and head down as the music is the theme from Smallville. Cut to Swindell following the cake as the gang comes out of the elevator and follows him as Swindell tries to cut through the Snakepit tapping.)

Host: Welcome to the Snakepit. Our next four inventors are ready. Inventors, start your inventions!

(A woman holds up a vacuum.)

Woman: This is the world's strongest vacuum.

(One man holds up a mechanical hand.)

Man: Okay, imagine your soda is way over there.

(Another man is holding a laser.)

Man 2: Safety goggles, please.

(Swindell leaps through security as the gang watches from the sidelines as the mechanical hand ends up punching Swindell into the edges as the laser hedge clippers shear off the hair on the top of his head, making him look like a monk as the super vacuum sucks up his pants as he rushes after the cake and the gang laughs and heads casually off as Chief Sparkle walks up.)

Chief Sparkle: What'd you say the name of that thing was?

Man: The iGot It With a lower case i.

Chief Sparkle: Trendy... Ish.

(Cut to the kitchen as Swindell chases after the cake as flower ends up smashed onto him.)

Swindell: COME ON!

(Cut to the gang as they arrive at Pa and Granny's wedding reception early as they go to Pa and Granny and whisper to them as they nod, and everyone comes in. Cut to Swindell as he sneaks in with the cake, by that time the room is full with Applejack and Doug's families.)

Applebloom: And now the groom, Mote Fielder! My new Pa!

(Everyone cheers as Swindell sees the gang at the head table.)

Pa: Hello everyone. I'd like to say that I'm happy to see mostly everyone here, and on behalf of my new wife, and my new grandchildren, welcome! And now, for the grandson I came here with.

(Everyone chuckles.)

Pa: Doug Halbeisen.

(Doug comes up.)

Doug: Thanks for that great introduction, Pa. I hope you and Granny have a wonderful life together. Hey everybody. Wow Pa was right. Most everyone's here. Hey Aunt Linda, Uncle Al! Aunt Becky!

(Everyone gives a merry hi.)

Doug: Now for a serious moment, we had a good few hours before the reception, so a very special man helped us have one of the greatest afternoons of our lives. Mr. Paul Swindell. RD, can we get a spotlight on him?

(Rainbow Dash puts the spotlight on him.)

Doug: Guy nearly killed himself to make sure we were entertained, and I think that earns him a family hug!

(Everyone goes in as Doug holds up the figure as Twilight nods as she snaps her fingers, and the figure is swapped out with the Steel as the gang smiles.)

Applejack: And now... Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Everybody dance now!

(The music plays as the gang heads off as Swindell follows them with Pa and Granny winking at the kids. Cut to outside a room as the gang is there as Doug holds the Steel figure as Swindell grabs him.)

Swindell: Give it!

Doug: Give us the comic!

Swindell: Never!

Doug: Then back at ya!

(Doug elbows Swindell, accidentally dropping the Steel figure as he backs up to the others when Swindell gasps and grabs it.)

Swindell: YES! Late breaking score! I win, you lose! I got the Shielded DCAU Steel! I got the Neutro! And you, Brown, John Brown, got nothing!

(The door opens as Swindell is knocked down, sending the Steel figure flying as Sunset catches it.)

Vokov: Vhere is Swindle?!

(Alexi and Boris pick him up off the ground.)

Vokov: I paid for Shielded DCAU Steel, so you give to me Shielded DCAU Steel, or I get angry.

Swindell: I... I don't have the Shielded DCAU Steel. These kids-!

Vokov: No excuses! Steel, now.

John: Eh-hem. Um... We have one.

(Sunset hands the Steel to John.)

John: A Shielded DCAU Steel figure. We could sell it to you, Mr. Swindell. Original offer still stands. No? Alright then. He's all yours, Mr. Vokov.

Swindell: No, no, no, no, no! Okay! Okay! You win, Brown.

(Swindell pulls the comic from his jacket, protected by its bag.)

Swindell: Here. It's yours. Free and clear.

(The two quickly grab the respective object as John hands the comic to Doug.)

John: Your comic, back.

Doug: Thanks, pal. I never doubted you.

John: You did.

Doug: Only a little.

(Everyone chuckles as Swindell hands the Steel to Vokov.)

Vokov: Da. Shielded. Good.

Swindell: Good! Good. Good is good. Good? Yeah, you got your Shielded DCAU Steel. I got my money. Everything's good, right?

Vokov: No. You run now, Swindle. Run, and never stop.

(Swindell rushes off for his room as everyone has a good laugh as Trixie hugs Vokov.)

Hagrid: Plan worked, just like you said it would, John.

John: It did. Feeling pretty egotistical right about now.

Trixie: You did great!

Vokov: Did you really think so, Trixie?

(Vokov removes his scar, revealed to be makeup.)

Mr. Lulamoon: I had a blast. (To Alexi and Boris) And fellas, the real kudos goes to you! You honed and grounded my performance.

Alexi: Our pleasure, Mr. Lulamoon!

Boris: Any chance to work with the master of Equestria County.

(Mr. Lulamoon smiles and goes to Sunset.)

Mr. Lulamoon: And you must be Sunset. My daughter, Trixie, has told me all about you. Says you have some real talent.

Trixie: I was telling Sunset she should enroll in your acting classes.

Alexi: OMG! Don't even think!

Boris: Just do it!

Sunset: Alright. I'm in!

John: Ready to make some money?

Doug: Half a million.

John: I like the sound of that.

(Everyone cheers as Le Falve arrives.)

Le Falve: Pardon e moi! Hello, hi! I have one small question. Who are you people, and why are you disrupting my auction?!

Twilight: Technically that's two questions.

John: Who are we?

Le Falve: Yes.

John: We are the true owners of an authentic Neutro 1 comic.

Le Falve: Ooh!

Doug: And good news. We're selling.

Le Falve: Bonjour, please. Right zis way.

(Everyone stares in awe as Doug holds the comic up.)

Le Falve: Let's start the bidding at five hundred zousand dollars!

Hakim (VO): A million!

Pinkie: Hi Mr. Hakim! We haven't seen you in years!

(Cut to Swindell running out with the suitcases as he bumps into a luggage carrier, making him drop the suitcase as paper flies out. He then looks through it to find the print outs of Neutro with his face on Neutro's body that Twilight had made.)

Swindell: This isn't eighty thousand dollars. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! OH NO!

(All Swindell finds is a mint.)

Swindell: Wha?

Concierge: Mr. Swindell, your bill.

Swindell: Crown penthouse luxury suite? Thirteen cheese burgers? One veggie burger? Six pizzas?! Twelve hot fudge sundae supremes?! Twenty-four shrimp cocktails?! Deep tissue massage?! THIRTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! BROOOOOWN! BROOOOOWN!

(Cut to the clubhouse as Doug hands Trixie and Sunset two envelopes, each with twenty-five thousand dollars.)

Sunset: Ja, moneys!

(Everyone laughs.)

Doug: We couldn't have gotten it without you. You earned it. I can't thank you two enough.

Sunset: Doug, this goes a long way.

Pinkie: So, where'd you send Pa and Granny with the money?

Doug: Hawaii!

Rarity: Oh my, you didn't pull out the stops.

Hagrid: But we made 1.2 million bucks at the auction when Hakim bought your comic. Not even a trip to Hawaii could've cost that much.

Doug: It didn't. So, I went online and bought these.

(Doug pulls out a Captain America shield.)

Sunset: The Captain America Shield!

Doug: Yup, and this is for my pal, Chris.

(Doug hands Chris a Mjölnir replica.)

Chris: Awesome!

(The gang heads out.)

Twilight: There's still a ton of money left over.

Applejack: Big Mac and I set up a college fund for all of us once we got home with a good 50,000 dollar head start.

Sunset: Whoa! Applejack, that's awesome!

(The two high five.)

Doug: And as for the rest of it, we earned it together, we'll spend it together.

John: Now that is a plan I can embrace.

Trixie: But on what?

Twilight: Helping people.

Sunset: Okay, so going into the Detective Agency for the really big cases. So who's-

Twist: Excuse me? Are you the Tina Borst Detective Agency?

John: Yes.

Twist: Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo said you could help me. Can you? I have this blue parrot named Berry.

Chris: Blue Berry. Cute.

Twist: And I left him to get groomed at this pet shop, but when I got back, the shop owner told me Berry died. Except he didn't. He's selling him to a man in Las Vegas!

Doug: Vegas?

Rarity: Why would anybody go to that much trouble for a bird?

Twist: There is a rare blue mutation Amazon worth twenty thousand dollars.

Sunset: Wow! That's a good reason!

Twist: Can you help me?

John: Yes, I think we can.

(The gang heads off.)

Chris (narrating): On January 29, 2008, ten middle school students began a detective agency for spending money. These people promptly put themselves in the history books for rediscovering the Eyes of Alexander and have gone on to uncover various schemes from their clubhouse near Sweet Apple Acres. Today, now high school freshman, they endure as detectives with two new members. If you have a problem, if no one else can help you, and if you have a spare twenty in your pocket, perhaps you can hire the Tina Borst Detective Agency.

(The A-Team theme plays as everyone looks at Chris, who has a boom box play the theme.)

Chris: ... What?

The End.


End file.
